Fire really does burn
by akiho13
Summary: The vamps have been asked to move away for a period of time. This place can be risky for them though. They need someone to help them. Now to see how well these vamps can deal with these High School Arkansans!
1. Whats a 'arkansaw?

Author's note: I do not own any of the black blood brothers characters. The only characters I own are Sydney, Del, Heather, Camilla, Anna, Alex, and Autumn. These are me and my friends. No more info than that on who we are. That way no stalker people can find us and harass us. (Not real names)

Jiro's POV

We are all called to meet with the Dragon King. Even Miss. Mimiko was told to come. Unfortunately so was Cassa. Cassa must have been surprised that she was told to come. I know I'm surprised that she even listened and came under the Dragon King's orders. Aside from Cassa and myself there was Mimiko, Kotaro, Zelman, Kain, and of course the host himself, Dragon King.

I kept my steady glare at Cassa while the Dragon King began to speak."Now we've all come together today to discuss a very important matter." Zelman cut in," Must be important if the Black snake had to come too."He gave a Quick glance at Cassa."Watch it Zelman. We don't need your input on this matter," Kain snapped at Zelman. Black Snake. That's right. I had forgotten that nickname of hers.

The room kept silence for at least a quarter of an hour. That's what it felt like to me. After that time the Dragon King once again spoke. "The special zone is becoming a dangerous place. This is most likely caused by the immense power surges that we have been giving off. If it wasn't for these power surges than people around here wouldn't be suspecting a thing. There have already been 12 different cases of sightings of our battles. People who see these, who are just ordinary bystanders, caught on to the vampires. Black Bloods. Please give me your full attention." I decided that since Cassa wasn't doing anything that I could trust her for a while. I gave my full attention to the Dragon King as he so graciously asked.

"Cassandra, Jiro, and Zelman must move. I of course will be accompanying you on this journey. My powers will still be protecting the special zone. This is caused by my barrier being cast over this place and this place alone as it has been set," I glanced towards Miss. Mimiko and found that she was in fact as jittery as could be. Her feet were tapping the floor at a quick speed and precise without stop. She definitely did not like this. Dragon King continued. "Kotaro-chan, you will come as well. A Black Blood without his powers isn't a Black Blood at all just yet. Though you need to stay with your brother for any protection necessary. As for you Miss Mimiko-""Excuse me for this disrespectful outburst Dragon King," Miss Mimiko interrupted," but I have been given an assignment as negotiator between Black Bloods' and the citizens of the special zone, to care for and protect both Jiro and Kotaro! If they move than there will be no way for me to keep an eye on them!""Lady Mimiko!" Kain snapped trying to calm her down."Its' fine Kain."The Dragon King's calm aura soothed the two before things got any worse. Its' very shocking for Miss Mimiko to actually shout at the Dragon King like that. Even understanding that it was in such a disrespectful manner; something must really have been getting on her last nerves. Kotaro and I would have to be without her at some point anyways. Maybe it would be best for us to leave just like this. "Miss Mimiko, you will be coming with us as well. Jiro and Kotaro may not be staying in the same home as you though." "Thank you for clearing that up Dragon king. As long as I see them every day and we are near each other so we may keep in contact than it should be fine."Mimiko took her seat and everything was back to the way it was.

"Kain will also be accompanying us on our way there and back. That is if we come back…." The Dragon King trailed off his sentence."What do you mean by if we come back?" My hearing worked well enough to be able to hear the last part of his sentence. I couldn't help but to acquire as to what he meant. "If the special zone stays like it is when we leave than we will come back, since that would mean that it isn't our fault for all of these problems. If this land does become safer than we will have to find another country that we can move half of the residents to, and the other half stay here in the original special zone." Original special zone? Hmm? "Just what do you mean by original? Is there going to be a second special zone? How is that even possible?"Mimiko asked." You would have to put up a second barrier. I am not saying that is an impossible task for you Dragon King. Though the thought of it is unthinkable though." Mimiko finished. Cassa finally decided to join the conversation."Even your powers can't be that strong. Isn't that right? Hmm, Dragon brat?" How dare that Cassa!" Cassa! " I shouted. I couldn't stand that arrogance of her's. "What is it Jiro? Is there some kind of problem? I'm only stating the obvious."I let my temper cool.

A few minutes passed before a single word was spoken.

"So just where is this little problem taking us exactly."Zelman broke the silence. Kain answered, "The place is Cabot, Arkansaw, although it is spelt as 'Arkansas.' I do know that it is pronounced Arkansaw though. Strange name; this state has changed its name more than once. Ridiculous place it is, though safe." Kain seemed to dislike the place. Then again, the Dragon King might like it there. I wonder what kind of place this 'Arkansas' is. Hopefully it will be a nice, quiet, and peaceful place.

After half an hour of just each of us asking each other what we think this place is like the Dragon King announced that we should pack our bags and be on our way. There is a private plane that we will be taking. We wouldn't want to endanger anyone. That would be horrible. Kain also stated that this Arkansas is also called the 'Natural State.' This gave me an idea of how beautiful the nights must be there. I hope I will have a good view of the moon there. Kotaro might be able to make some new friends there too.

-Black Blood Brothers-Black Blood Brothers-

Mimiko's POV

I finally got finished packing my last file into one of my few brief cases. I now am trying to fit two thin, yet wide, brief cases into a suit case the size of a mini fridge. My clothes are also neatly folded inside of my suitcase. All of the toiletries that I may need when we get there are packed as well. Trying to cram these two brief cases in here though are a bit harder to do."AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in frustration. "What is the matter Miss Mimiko?"Jiro asked. "I can't get this stupid latch to close. Why does the world hate me today? You try to close it Jiro!"I shoved the suitcase towards him. He steps back with a confused look on his face. "But-""Just do it!"I stand with my hands on my hips and as frustrated as possible."Alright.*sigh*I'll try." Jiro sat down on his knees and glanced up at me before resting his fingers on the latch. He took a deep breath as he pressed his eyes closed. Quickly he clicked the latch shut. He sighed as he stood. Once he stood entirely up he closed his eyes and smiled happily. "Well that wasn't too hard at all." I glared at him."What?"I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest."Don't rub it in." He gave me a 'But I didn't do anything wrong' look. I opened one of my eyes only to see Kotaro running from down stairs with a large teddy bear in his arms. "Can he come too?"Kotaro obviously meant the teddy bear. I let a sigh of relief come out. I let my arms down gently and came in front of Kotaro. I knelt down in front of him so I was eye level with him."Do you promise that you'll take good care of him?"I ask."Yep! So can Mimi-chan? Please!"He showed me his big blue eyes with that big goofy grin of his."Of course you can Kotaro-chan."" Yay!" Kotaro shouted happily."Thank you Mimi-chan!"He started to run around with the bear and his back pack that contained all the clothes he owned. Same goes for Jiro's small pack. Aside from the umbrella he is bringing of course.

"Um, Jiro?" "Yes, Miss Mimiko?" "You do know that you can't bring an umbrella inside a plane. Right?" Does he actually think he is going to get away with having that umbrella inside of the plane, just because its' only occupied by who we know? Rules still apply."I know Miss Mimiko. I was planning on putting it away just before I get on.""Oh. Okay then. I guess that's fine."

"Well then Kotaro-chan, Jiro, ready?"

"Ready!"Kotaro answered."Ready."Jiro said in agreement."Alright then. Were off! See you in a while Special Zone! Arkansas, here we come!"We then took our first step on our way to the plane that would take us from our peaceful special zone, to our safe house called Cabot, Arkansas.

Kain's POV

I finished packing the Dragon King's belongings. There wasn't much to pack in the first place. Only clothes and some devices to use in case of emergencies. I turn to the Dragon King as I close the suit case."Is this all that you wanted to bring Dragon King?""Yes. This is all there is that I shall need Kain. If we do come back than it would become a pain to have reorganize everything. I would rather not have to put you through all of that. It would make me feel bad if I had to make you do all of that.""If that is the only reason than we should go ahead and pack everything. I don't mind reorganizing things. It is my job to do whatever I can to help you. I have no right to take care of you if I can't do a simple thing like reorganizing things.""Its' perfectly alright Kain. Besides, we don't have enough time to grab everything. We have to leave in a few minutes anyways. And once we get there it will become too much trouble to keep up with everything. Its best that we have little to have to carry around so we can be quicker than a lot to carry around that will make us slower. Is that alright Kain?""Whatever you say Dragon King."

I stand the suitcase on its wheels and wheel it down the halls. Now we just need to get Zelman and we should be ready.

I stop at Zelman's door and knock. "Is everything ready Zelman?" We wait a few seconds for a response."Yeah. You can come in you know." We walk into Zelman's room to see if everything is going okay. He is knelt down on the ground and is putting soda and a few packs of blood into an ice chest. Lying on the ground beside him is a girl who looks to be passed out. "What did you do this time Zelman?" I asked, while walking over to pick up the cold body. "I only needed some blood so that maybe I can stop from getting too thirsty on our way there. Don't worry though. I only drained a little blood. She is just unconscious. I erased her memory and made sure that she was healed enough to not suspect a thing. Though its' not like this blood tasted any good anyways. Not from what I tasted so far. I tasted a single drop and this non-virgin's blood tasted horrible. I guess it can keep me from drinking anyone else's blood for a while though."The Dragon King and I stared at him with a 'did you actually do **that**?' look. He rolled his eyes and stood once he shut the lid on the ice chest. "No I didn't do **that**. I'm not so rude as to do that. Besides, I didn't even have to bite her. She was already cut. I just had to get some more blood to come out a little quicker, and bringing her here was one way to keep people from seeing me taking the already dripping blood."Both the Dragon King and I gave a sigh of relief. I was a bit surprised at Zelman. Then again, its' easy to tell that he loves that coke more than he does blood. Maybe that's why he is able to be in the sun like that.

I of course can because of the fact of my being a were-wolf instead of a vampire. The Dragon King is a Dragon so it is no problem for him. Kotaro is not a vampire yet. Mimiko is a human. That means that Cassandra, the black snake, and Jiro, the silver blade, are the only ones affected by sunlight. Not that it really matters.

"So are you ready yet Zelman?"I inquired. "Yes. You Dragon King?" "Yes Zelman." "Alright then. Lets' go."I, Zelman, and the Dragon King then left for the new State.

Jiro's POV

Kotaro, Mimiko, and I, are now coming up to the plane. Cassa is standing outside of the door, leaning on the frame. I wonder why. She looks really ticked off. Kotaro walks with Mimiko after they put their things in the storage area of the plane. I do the same and follow behind them. I can hear Kotaro saying hi to the Dragon King and Zelman. They must already be on. I'm not sure about letting Cassa get on last. I stop."Ladies first." I say to Cassa. She smirks, lifts up her chin, and takes a large step in front of me."As gentlemanly as ever Jiro."Cassa seems to be back to usual. I wonder what got her so down.

On the plane I go to sit beside Mimiko. Kotaro is sitting on the window side of Mimiko while I sit on Miss Mimiko's other side. Cassa sits diagonally in front of me. To my left that is. A row behind me is the back of the plane. Might as well be a jet with how small it is. In the back row is Zelman on the right window side, Kain on the other window side, and the Dragon King in the middle.

I turn to Miss Mimiko." Do you by any chance know what is wrong with Cassa?" She gives me a confused look. "You didn't know?""No.""Well, Cassa had her powers suspended by the Dragon King."He did what?"How did the Dragon King do that? If the Dragon King could do that than why didn't he do that while we were at the special zone and needed for him to do that?" Mimiko's expression went back to calm."The Dragon King couldn't suspend her powers without her letting him. Not even the Dragon King is that powerful."I see. No wonder Cassa is so angry. She can't do anything without her powers. She is completely helpless.

The whole ride there is quite and kind of tense. I wonder how exactly we are going to find these people that are supposed to help us. I am pretty sure that Kain said High school students were who we had to meet up with. I wonder how this is going to go.

(Please view High School never ends by Bowling for soup)

!MAY THE WORLD COME TO AN END, HERE COME THE AMAZING AND ANNOYING FAN GIRLS/SADISTS/HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!


	2. The insane High Schoolers themselves!

Authors note: I do not own any of the Black Blood Brothers characters. The only Characters I own are Sydney, Del, Heather, Camilla, Anna, Alex, and Autumn. These are me and my friends. No more info than that on who we are. That way no stalker people can find us and harass us. (Not real names)

Autumn's POV

Oh, High School. How I dislike it so. I loathe the day I had to come. I know that people need to be educated so that they won't grow up to be rapist idiots but still. Half of those people went to school. In fact, school is the reason for some of them turning out like that. I really hate this class the most. Gym/health/CO class. The worst class to ever be invented and I don't even need this class. You should only have to take classes that you are going to need for your future. My future in which I aspire to become either an artist or writer or both, does not involve the hell hole called Gym.

At least my teacher for math during fifth period is pretty cool. She loves anime and cosplay conventions. I get out of my work and slack off by getting up and asking her about the latest video game and where the next comic con will be. I really just want to go home and watch Black Blood Brothers. One of my favorite animes. The actors in it are amazing. My favorite character is Zelman. Zelman Clock. He is so cool. I love how he drinks coke all of the time. Jiro, the silver blade, is my second favorite character.

I feel like I've forgotten something. What was it?

Oh yeah! I am so lucky! Speaking of the actors from Black Blood Brothers, Me and my six friends will be getting to house them for a while. I am sooooo lucky!

I start to tap my feet quickly. The excitement is killing me! I'm not sure how much longer I can contain myself. But I still need to calm down. Just be calm. I mean. It's only the actors. It's not like they are the actual characters. That would be so cool though. Hope everyone else remembered.

Del's POV

Fuck. This sucks. It's volley ball. Fuck.

My back is killing me, I can't feel my knuckles, and my knees feel like they're about to peel off. I really hate this. Next class is gym too. I can't stand this. All I can hear are the continuous screams and squeals of all of these stupid preps. Why did they even sign up anyways if all they were going to do was squeal and have absolute knowledge of the couch wanting to rip off their heads for it. Then again, I bet I know why. Because right beside our gym, without even a wall separating us, is the guys basketball team. All the girls want to flirt and show off to their boyfriends. I will say this one last time and one last time only.

Fuck.

Heather's POV

I love this! Right after school is when we meet up with those actors! They are all so HOT! To think that one of them would be staying at my house. Ohhh! I am sooooo embarrassed!*blushes majorly* This is kind of embarrassing!

I accidentally say aloud, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it's girl instead of a boy."My teacher smacked me in the head with the spine of her book. "I'm not one to care about your tastes in genders, but I would appreciate it if you would focus on the subject instead of your romantic interests."My face went completely red. All the kids started to laugh. Saying things like 'Ha ha! Look at miss lesbian!' and 'who would have thought!' I really was embarrassed. "It's not like that! Real-Really!" I stood up and stuttered, putting my hands in front of my shacking them wildly. My teacher than smacked a ruler on their desk. "Quiet! Now! It was only a simple joke. Stop being so immature. You're not grade school students. Your seniors. You shouldn't be acting like this. Now say the next line Lexi." The girl started to read again. I sat down embarrassed. Though I still keep my opinion. It would be so embarrassing to have a male actor stay at my house. Better a female than male.

I mummer to myself, "Stupid class mates…"

Camilla's POV

Oh social studies. The one class that I can sleep threw and my teacher is none the wiser. Oh social studies. Today is going to be really interesting. Once school is over, I get to meet the actors of Black Blood Brothers. Some of the guys are really hot, but I have a boyfriend. Who needs some stupid actor when you have Bryan as a boyfriend? Bryan is sooooo cool. I want to spend every minute I can with him. He is so sweet and kind. He can be really quiet though. But I still loves him! His hair is so fun to mess with too. I wish I could spend more time with him though. Too bad school ends after this year. Now we will have to start setting up dates and arranging meetings with each other. I guess it's less trouble than having to maneuver around school work. Not that I do it anyways. I hope that I don't get stuck with a guy. I don't want Bryan to start getting jealous of him. I wonder what Bryan would look like if he got real jealous. I bet he would look so hot and….(continuous on wondering about mostly Bryan.)

Anna's POV

Let me think. I've already cleaned up my room and I think I fixed all of that food so that it would be ready for tonight when that actor comes. I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy. I am so glad I found that add on the internet.

*flash back time*

Another picture of a fake vampire. Another. And another. Man. How many fake as hell vampire pics' are there? Oh well. That's what I get for searching up on 'Vampire adds.' I was only wanting to see if there was some sort of add for a vampire role in a movie that I could sign Del up for. People are always calling her a vampire. She doesn't even need fake fangs. Her fangs are long enough as they are. What a minute.

*major gasp* "Oh my god! I found an add made by real vampires! Ahhh!" Of course there was no reaction to my scream. The house was empty other than me and the dog. I looked down at the add again.

It read,'to all residents of the United States of America, this advertisement has been created by the cast of Black Blood Brothers.

We need somewhere to stay due to problems that we have been having. We really need help and we hope that one of you could help us. The people who need help are Cassandra, Jiro, Zelman, Dragon King, Kotaro, Mimiko, and I, Kain. If you know one of us then please contact us. This is the number for any more information: 1800-748-8447 please call as soon as possible. We need your help. So please help us.'

I heard Mom open the door. Yay! Moms home! I can ask about this add. I mean it's not like they are real 'real' vampires. Just good at acting like one. I hope I can get this to Mom before anyone else can. Then again I am probably the only person who would take this add seriously. Oh well. "Mom! Mom! Look at what I found!"

Anna's Mom's POV

"What is it Anna? You know I've got to put groceries away."I sat down a grocery bag that had milk in it on the counter."Mom! Hurry!" She came running out of the hall way carrying the laptop in her arms. She looked so hyper and like she was almost about to drop it. If she did I would be so pissed. Since she asked me to hurry I grabbed the Milk and went as slowly as possible to the fridge and threw the grocery bag away as slowly as possible. She showed me her 'mad' face and stomped over to the couch. I laughed as I followed behind her. "So what is it you want me to look at? Hmm? Mi amore." She glared at me. "Just for that I might not show you." "Aw come on. I was only kidding." I know how much calling her 'mi amore' annoys her. Ever since Autumn told me that that the guy we think likes Anna texted her that by 'accident' I have always said that to her. "Oh fine."She said. She still puffed out her checks because she was so mad at me. "She handed me the computer and told me to read it. I looked down at the screen.

I recognized these names. These are those people. I remember them from a long time ago.

-Black Blood Brothers-Black Blood Brothers-

Years back, before Anna was born, I was traveling around in Japan. The area of the border between the Special Zone and the rest of Japan to be specific. I was planning on visiting an old family member of mine there. It was my aunt. Alice. She is such a strange women. It disturbed me one day when she sent me a letter that said she only had so much time left. I got the letter a few months after it was sent. I don't know why it took it so long to get here. When I went to go see her I was attacked. Attacked by what people in the special zone call a 'black blood.' The sucker almost got me too. Fortunately I was rescued by a man in a tattered cloak. His name is Jiro. He used a silver blade on the beast. It died at impact. He then took me to the Special Zone and introduced me to the Dragon King. As well as the man called Zelman, with the gorgeous crimson eyes, and Cain, the rather tall body guard of the Dragon King. I found out that the Dragon King has been reincarnated over the years. I also met Kotaro. Kotaro. What remains of my dear aunt Alice. This small child is all that was left of her. I found out that she was in fact a vampire, and that this Jiro was the only person she bit. It was to save his life though. I am perfectly okay with that. I cried a little and then while I was leaving I ran in to Cassandra. Jiro came to save me from her. He called it 'A service for my Aunt Alice.' I thought that was sweet, and that was the last I heard from them.

Now I sit and look at an add created by these same people. I am so tempted to tell Anna to go to get the phone so we can call, but I can't house that many people. Also because Anna watches they're show, Black Blood Brothers. She would go insane over one of them being with us. Much less the whole group. I wouldn't be able to put up with her. Any more than I already can that is. Plus the fact that they are real vampires. **REAL **vampires! If they bite someone….god. It is so strange how they bite people. More pleasurable than sex. God! I would have to kill one of them if one of them bit my daughter! But I know I can trust them, and Anna's probably the only one who would take something like this too seriously. I guess it would be alright. Maybe one of them can stay. But only one! I could probably talk to some of Anna's friend's mothers'. They would probably listen to me if I told them that one of my relatives and his friends need a place to stay for a while. I guess a good excuse would be that they asked if they could stay with me since they're big time actors but I can't house all of them so I was wondering if some of them could stay with them. I guess that would work. Calling them extremely trust worthy and not too much trouble would help."I guess…"I accidentally let slip out.

"YAY!"Anna started to holler. "Thanks Mom!"She screamed. She was so happy. Her mood changed really fast."I'll call them. You go call your friends. We need all the help we can get."Anna ran off to call her friends while I called them. I told them that it was me and that we saw their add. I also said how we would be ready to help them if they needed it. They agreed to letting my daughter's friends' take care of some of them as well. That's when I asked them, "So what about if you all fit in with the community by getting a job?"

*flash back end*

Anna's POV

I'm so glad that everyone and their parents agreed to it! So, so happy!

Sydney's POV

"A~~~~~~~~~~~leluia, ale~luia~"I hate this song sooooo much. The song is called Alleluia and it is sooooo annoying. I wish it was lunch. Then I could sit and talk with my friends. Stupid choir. At least I don't have to do any book work. That would be more annoying. I think I'm supposed to meet up with my friends at the end of school and meet with some of the actors from Black Blood Brothers. That should be so much fun. I wonder who I am going to stay with. Oh well. Doesn't matter. They're all great. Except for Cassa, but she's just an actress. Not like she's the actual character.

Alex's POV

"A~~~~~~~~~~leluia, ale~luia~"I continued to sing, "A~~~~~~~~~~leluia, ale~luia~"

(Pretty much just continues to sing)

Author's note: Sorry that this one was sooooo boring. I need to put their POVs' in there and so I had to get that done. I know that this doesn't give much info on the characters but you'll get plenty of that later. Till next time.


	3. How long it takes to get out the door

Author's note: I do not own any of the Black Blood Brothers characters. The only characters I own are Sydney, Del, Heather, Anna, Camilla, Alex, and Autumn. These are me and my friends. No more info than that on who we are. That way no stalker people can find us and harass us. (Not real names.)

Jiro's POV

Indecently, we got to the air port in Arkansas, the sun shone brightly and I couldn't use my umbrella for the unfortunate fact of the checkout line. This situation is quite troubling. The heat rays shone on me like they would show through a magnifying glass on a small ant.

"You okay Big Brother? You look sick. Oh, I get it! It's the sun! Duh! How else would a vampire react! Since Cassa-chan had her powers suspended, she isn't as effected as-"I hit Kotaro on the head. "Kotaro you idiot!" I said in a rough whisper. "Don't be saying stuff like that out loud! Some people might take you seriously! I warned you to not do things like that!"Kotaro lied on the floor with a rather large bump on his cranium. "Sorry Big Brother. Since were in Arkansas I probably should have said it with more of an accented tone…."I hit him again."That's not the point you simpleton of a child."

"Sir."I glanced up from Kotaro to see young man that works at the counter. "Your things are ready for you at the front sir." I kind of just stood there. I gained my composure. "Thank you. I give my highest gratitude. I am Jiro Mitchisu-""I would greatly appreciate it if you would get your things sir. I have other people waiting. I apologize if I seem rude to you in anyway. It is not custom to take customer's names.

Kain's POV

I look around after the people here get done searching through our luggage. That is the one thing I really hate about travel. Nothing is private anymore.

I walk right behind the Dragon King, with Zelman behind me and Silver Blade's group behind him. "Sei." I stop in my tracks. "Yes Kain?""Is it alright if I go ahead of you and reserve a vehicle to get to the High School?""Of course, Kain."

I walk ahead. What a mob of a crowd. Mostly people wearing Razorback t-shirts and some sort of stained article of clothing. Either that or some extremely sparkling or flashy outfit. Many small children are crying very loudly. It's hard to bare.

I get to the front of the building and see a parked car. There is someone standing beside the car. A man who seems to be in his mid-thirties at least. He was smoking a cigarette.

I walk over to him. "Sir." He flicks his cigarette and throws it to the ground. He stomps it for the flame to go out. "Is this a taxi? If so may I have a ride?""So how far do you want to drive?""I want to go to the Cabot High School."He looks me up and down."I'm not one to question, but aren't you a little old sir?"I give him a blank look. I guess that I don't really look like I would pass for being a teen. I hope Zelman hurries' and gets here. He looks the right age. He can be such a stupid idiot. Why doesn't he hurry it up?"Well my cousin goes there and he needs a ride. We don't have a car right now so if you could please help us."He looks at me questioningly. "So you and your cousin need a ride? Is there anyone else?" I think of a good excuse for the amount of people. "Well, some of them will probably need a different ride. How many people can you fit in your car?"I know that not everyone will fit but it's worth a try."Enough for me and four other people." I guess that's enough room. "Well can we get one more taxi? We have seven people and four of us can fit with you. The other three can fit in the other car.""Yeah sure."The man said. He grabbed a phone and contacted another driver. He told him where we are and how many people are going to ride with him.

-10 minutes later-

Well, we made it to a car. Now if only we could make it to the school.

Beside me sits Sei, beside him is Zelman. In the front passenger seat is the Black Snake. Our driver seems a bit tense with all of us around him. I can't blame him. We aren't in the best moods right now. At least the car is moving. Cabot is supposedly half an hour away. I hope that half hour goes by fast. Unfortunately it is going by as slow as possible. I wonder if the Silver Blade and his younger brother, as well as that intermediary, are doing. Maybe worse than us.

Jiro's POV

Our ride to the school was going smoothly. I couldn't imagine a more peaceful ride there.

Miss Mimiko sits in the front seat while Kotaro and I took our place in the back. I sat behind the driver and Kotaro behind Miss Mimiko." Hey brother! Lord Bow Owe is in the trunk right?" I looked at him with an almost quizzical look on my face. "Yes. Why do you ask?" He closed his eyes and started to talk in that cheery way of his. "I was just wondering. So Mimiko, do you know who these people are that were staying with?"I looked to her now as well. I also wanted to acquire this bit of information. "Well," She started off saying. "I heard that these are supposed to be really nice people. One of them is in fact related to you Kotaro." My eyes widened. I could feel an almost adrenaline rush coarse through my veins. "How?" I asked in an almost demonic sounding voice. "Well The Sage is in fact the Aunt of one of the girl's mothers. That means she is your cousin Kotaro."I sat stunted. I couldn't believe what she just told me about Alice. There is no way. But wait. I remember now. The woman that claimed to be the niece of Alice. I saved her from that vampire on the outskirts of the Special Zone. She has already met everyone, except for Mimiko of course. Now let me think…I'm pretty sure that the last time she saw Kotaro he was about, hmmm…..4 years old…though I could be wrong. It is of no importance. At least that means that Kotaro will have a relative to be with. An actual relative, unlike me…

(At the school)

Del's POV

School is finally over. Thank God.

As soon as the bell rings I put away my things. My last class is defiantly not the greatest part of my day, but one of the best. Science class is my last class. The only fun I have in there is dissections and freaking out the kids in my class when I ask the teacher if I can dissect them and she jokes around by saying 'as long as you do it in the hall so that you won't stain the class room.' I love the expressions they give. They haven't even heard me say some of the things I could to them. It is so much more gruesome. "Mwahahaha…"

"What bloody thoughts are you thinking this time? Huh, Del?" Autumn comes walking up. "Are you trying to imply something Autumn?"She rolls her eyes and smirks. I start to chuckle. "Hey, Autumn! Wait up!"I glance past Autumn as she also turns around only to see a running Heather, panting for breath. I'm guessing Autumn left class before her again and Heather told her to wait. "I told you to wait." Heather said as she came up in front of us. "I know, but does it look like I really care?"Heather glared at her."Does it ever?"Then she smiled and we all started to laugh.

At this point we were in a small corner created by a wall and staircase intersecting. This is the spot that we decided to wait for everyone else at. The hallways are covered. I'm surprised we were even able to make it over here.

"FLASHALALASHALALA!"I heard someone shout. Then came up Camilla. I'm surprised to see her without her boyfriend. She's usually always with him. I don't get love. I only have one word to describe it. Blech.

"Where's Anna."Heather asked."She's still back in the class room packing her stuff."We then stood and waited almost silently. Anna came rushing and pushing past other people."Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late.""It's okay."I said."We haven't been here that long. I'm just surprised you weren't the first person here. You are the one who set this up after all.""Yeah, sorry about that."

"Dammit!"Autumn shouted at more of a harsh whisper tone."Where are they? I wish they would hurry it up. We don't want to keep those people waiting for long. Come on guys."She kept tapping her foot at a fast rate like she usually does when she's really hyper or excited."Just calm down. They should get here soon."She stops tapping her foot. I look at everyone else. Heather looks as happy as ever. Anna is the exact same. Camilla is just calmer looking than usual. I for one just am standing here. I'm more used to meeting important people. Annas' been trying to get me into movies and stuff like that. I meet with the people hiring. Anna of course doesn't come. Mom does though. Dad too, but that's all.

Alex's POV

"Come on Sydney! They're going to yell at us if were late!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!"Sydney was putting away the last of her music sheets. She had dropped them all during class and no one helped her. Not even me. She's the one who didn't want any help in the first place. I just sat there waiting for her to get done."Are you almost ready yet?"I ask walking up to her."Yeah."She stood while zipping up her bag, in the process hitting the top of her head on my chin."Ow!"I yelp."She turns and steps back one step."Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."She then started to chuckle. I did too as we left the class.

We got to where we were supposed to meet everyone. They all glared at us."What?"I asked."You know what's going on today! What in God's name took you so long!"Heather snapped at us."Nothing! Sydney dropped her music sheets and she wouldn't let me help her! It's not my fault!" Heather then averted her eyes toward Sydney. Sydney almost cringed when Heather looked at her.

Heather just stared at Sydney for a few seconds. More of a glare though. She then looked back at me with an almost searching look. She obviously did not in any way believe a word I just said. "Anyways…"I said trying to change the subject."So are we going to go and meet up with these people or what?"I turned to a shout. People were still in the hallways and some kind of looked at us and whispered. I know what they're thinking. They're wondering why the heck girls like Del and Autumn Heather and everyone else are hanging around a guy like me. I don't blame them for wondering. I mean, well, I'm perfectly used to it. That's kind of the strange attention you get when you're a gay dude hanging out with a bunch of 'straights.' But who the hell cares. It's so dumb.

"Well if we're going to go than were going to go now, right?"Del interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah. Well, let's go everyone. Can't keep those guys waiting. You know?" "Yeah!" We then started off to the front door of the building to give our grandiose introduction and entrance to our long awaited friends.

"So, Autumn." "What?" Heather gave a sly smile to Autumn. I know that smile too well. She has something to do with relationships going to spew out of her mouth. "You know what." "What the heck Heather! I don't know. Just tell me!" "Nothing. Just one small request. Kay?" Heather closed one eye and held up her right index finger in a sort of 'you know' fashion that anime characters do a lot. "What?" Autumn asked kind of annoyed. "Just don't start kissing him without me watching." "WHAT!" Autumn shouted coming to an abrupt halt. "You know. Miss Zelman lover." Heather said, purposely annoying Autumn. "That's….just so wrong in just sooooo many ways! I would never kiss him! God Heather!" Heather then just started to laugh along with everyone else, including myself of course. Autumn was fuming. She really hated us doing that. But it's too much fun.

Random prep's POV

OMG! Did I just hear what I think I heard? Autumn, that Autumn, one of the only few girls who we know would never date anyone, wants to kiss some guy! And who is he anyways? What does 'Velban' mean? Is that even how it's pronounced? That's really stupid. A name that nobody can pronounce.

But still. Man. If anyone else knew than things would get so weird around here.

I've been in the same class as Autumn ever since two years ago. I never liked her. She is so self-centered. She always is showing of her art and acting like such a hot shot. I really hate her. I'm the best in our class and she's just one of the freaks like the rest that she hangs out with. I remember one time in class that we had to do presentations on 'Who we are', basically a bunch of crap about our hobbies and what our favorite colors are. The was this one guy in our class who always stared at her. God, I hated that. He always looked at her and she completely ignored it. I know she knew. How stuck up can you get. When she went up to do her presentation, it had doodles of designs that were really 'pretty' and 'cute' and 'cool' that she did. She even put those ani-whatever people on there. She showed off so much. She smiled a 'cute' smile and talked all sweet-like. Then what really made me mad, is that when she was walking back to her seat, I saw that guy, the one that **I liked**, wink at her. How much worse can it get! I knew from that moment on that she only pretended not to like him. Sure she would, roll her eyes or, kind of sigh in annoyance, but I know that it is all an act. She may be a good actress, but oh, I CAN TELL! I can tell. I swear Autumn Thomason. I swear. You won't come out of this High School unscathed. Emotionally or otherwise. Most likely otherwise. Wait. Which way was otherwise?*dissolves into darkness*(Author's comment: Ohhh, scary…)

Authors note: Is the prep going to tell the school? Is Autumn REALLY that self-centered? Will the group ever get out the school door? Will we ever figure out why I'm asking you these questions in this cheesy drama flix way? Find out next time.


	4. Coke cans hurt!

Disclaimer (Finally learned to put those.): I do not own any of the Black Blood Brothers characters. The only characters I own are Sydney, Del, Heather, Camilla, Anna, Alex, and Autumn.

Mimiko's POV

We have now officially sat on our buts on these hard as hell benches for over twenty-minutes. TWENTY-MINUTES! How long are we supposed to wait for those kids? This is taking way too long. And there's still kids pushing and shoving to get out that tiny as heck door. This school is insane! "Geez. It looks like there about to kill each other over there. I swear I could see a kid trying to get back in for safety. How stupid." I glanced over to my side to see most everyone else sitting and staring off into space directly in front of us. It's been so quiet out here that I tried to liven up the mood. I'm surprised that Kotaro isn't talking like crazy. I wonder what he's—huh! What the? Kotaro. Kotaro is mimicking his Jiro. He is staring intensely at whatever Jiro's looking at. He looks like he's about to fall off the bench. Wow. I must really suck at this conversation thing. Aw, come on.

"What the Hell! How crowded do those hallways have to be for the teachers to notice that they need more freckin' doors on this place? This really is starting to get annoying going through that every day. I mean. I've got enough to deal with when it comes to volleyball. I don't need this too!" I could hear a girl's very tense and very loud voice say. "Oh, shut up. Quit complaining about all of your stupid volleyball problems when we've got other problems of more importance that that stupid trail of how many times you can hit a ball before it hits your face." Another voice chimed in. This voice sounded much more excited than the other voice. Almost kind of anxious. "Will you two just shut up already! We need to find those people! It's rude to keep them waiting like this after all. They are actors." Another person claimed. She sounded more, defiant. Kind of like she sounds as if she feels a responsibility to act so calm. I doubt that's how she usually acts though.

Then again, I would act that way too if I was going to meet with an actor. I may still be the actor of myself from an anime that people call Black Blood Brothers, which is in fact the story of my life, but I would feel the obligation to be….wait…actor…Black Blood Brothers…meet….no way…it can't be…they're talking about….us.

I face palmed my forehead feeling like an idiot. The only students left were seven teens who sat on the bench on the opposite side of the door from us. By then a teacher exited the building and locked the doors. She then walked over to us. "Um…are you people waiting for a student or something? All of the students have already left the building." I looked up to see the teacher standing ahead of me. "No were fine. We were actually waiting for a group of students here. Maybe they left and we didn't notice. If they did then we can just call our friend to pick us up." The teacher gave me a look of disbelief."Okay I guess. Well I hope you get home safely. Bye." "Bye miss." The teacher that was talking to us went over to the kids.

She stood in front of no one in particular."Now kids, you know your parents will be worried sick if you don't get home soon. You need to be on your way. We don't want another fiasco like last time. Right, Autumn?" Then the girl, who I presumed to be Autumn, raised her head and glared towards the teacher. Soon that glare became a sweet smile."Well we were actually waiting for someone. They are supposed to meet us here, but they haven't shown up yet. We didn't want them to become confused, so we decided to stay here to wait."The teacher gave her that same confused look she showed me. "I guess that's alright then. *sigh* Well I hope that you kids find who you're looking for. But," She then leaned in front of a different girl. "If I hear about anyone getting hurt like last time and find out it's your fault that the person is hurt, I will not be so lenient like last time. Alright, Dell?" The girl then gave an almost whining look to the teacher. "But, I told you it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with that! I just found that kid sitting there and thought they were passed out, so I went to wake them up by giving them a little kick. You just came in at the wrong time. "The girl than huffed and looked away from the teacher."Why does everyone always blame me?"She said in a hushed tone.

"Well I'm off." The teacher turned away and started to walk to a parked car. "Don't stay out too late kids!" She then drove off and left the rest of us sitting.

A few more minutes of pure silence passed. Then it dawned on me. We came here to meet seven High School kids. The kids are waiting to meet with actors. I have officially discovered how much of an idiot I can be. I stood up and started to walk in front of our group, while facing the kids.

"Um, excuse me!" I shouted. I was only trying to get their attention."You're excused!" Shouted a boy, which looked to be the only boy, from the group. Okay, so that kind of ticked me off. No big deal though. I can handle this. I took a deep breath and faced the children once again. I then smile a half fake smile."By any chance are you people waiting for a group of seven different actors/actresses?" After the kids stopped chuckling at the joke the boy made, they all started to just glance at each other. "Yeah."Said a girl dressed in a nice blue top and jeans."Well, we're waiting for a group of seven people who go to this school. Are you by any chance those people?" I noticed two of the kids whispering with each other. That same 'blue' girl stood. "I bet. So I'm guessing you're those actors we have to take care of." She said the last part with a large grin. "Yep." I said with a large grin in return. "Well now that we have that figured out, who would like to do introductions?" The boy from that group stood this time while the girl sat down shyly. "Oh! Oh! I'll do it!" He shouted jumping and raising his hand high. "Okay, and I guess that I'll do mine for my group." I glanced at my group. The only person who seems excited is Kotaro. Jiro is just smiling. Kain is still just staring off into space, with Sei doing the same as him. Cassa just has a smirk on her face. Zelman, however he found it, is sitting there drinking a cola. I guess enthusiasm dies with age. I mean, most of them are at least one hundred years old. Except for Kotaro and I that is.

The boy from the other group then came running to my side. "Ready?" He asked me. I then shock off my groups attitudes and began.

Autumn's POV

The girl standing beside Alex is obviously Mimiko. After watching the credits enough times, I finally figured out that all the actors have the same names as their characters. Maybe that's because they just think it's easier not having to learn new names. It's actually pretty interesting. Other than that, how is Alex going to introduce himself? His real name is Alex but in school he goes by Charles. I wonder if he'll say Charles is his name, or Alex. Oh well. The fact that I'm actually wondering is just a reminder to me that I have finally entered the no man's land marked boredom. Man this is so pitiful. I jerk my head down in shame.

I glance back up to see Alex and Mimiko talking about something. I wonder what. Doesn't matter anyways. At that moment I feel something sharp hit the top of my head."Ow!"I yelped. I felt the top of my head with my hand, than started to look on the ground beside the end of the bench to find what hit me. I bend down and pick up some piece of crushed metal.

It was obviously a coke can.

I glanced at the group of actors and saw who threw it. The only person who could have hit me instead of the ground had to be someone on the end of the opposite benches. The guy I saw was wearing a black/blue beanie and what looked almost like a white and blue track suit. I could see red hair trying to escape the hat. His eyes are the color crimson. Wait! Hold the phone! Crimson! Who has crimson eyes? That's impossible. Then again, it must be contacts. A lot of people wear them to look cool. My first choice would be crimson too. Crimson red, which is basically the color of blood, is my favorite color. 'Okay. Snap out of it Autumn. This is the same guy who threw the coke can at your head. Focus on that. But don't forget that he's an actor. You have to be polite.'

After telling myself to ignore the looks and focus on everything else, I got up and went to the trash can that sat towards the back of him. He looked up at me as I threw the coke in the trash. "What did you do that for?" Yep, that did it. His voice sounded so great. God, I hate this. I tried not to look at him so I would keep my focus on everything else like I told myself to. "Well the trash can is sitting right beside you. The can you threw hit me in the head so I picked it up and brought it over here." I felt embarrassed. Looking away is so not helping. "I didn't notice that there was a trash can right here. Sorry about that." Why do I have this strange feeling that he is only saying that while not caring? I completely forget what I told myself about not looking at him. "No, it's fine. It's not like it hurt or anything." I then smile a complete smile while feeling like a complete idiot. Why did I turn and look at him? He sat with his legs crossed at his arms draped over the back of the bench. His head was slightly tilted back so that he could see me. His eyes though. It felt like they were looking right through me. I also noticed something else about his eyes. If you could only see his eyes, then you would think he was a girl. His eye lashes are so long that it looks like he put on mascara. I then had the funny picture of him putting on mascara in front of a mirror like a bunch of preps at our school. I chuckled a small bit. He looked at me kind of confused. "Sorry about that."I said."Now if you'll excuse me." I said while turning around. I then walked back to take my place at the end of my groups two benches.

I felt like I was in Heaven.

Dell's POV

I glanced over as Autumn started walking towards Zelman. At least I think that's him. Well this should be interesting. I watched as Autumn started to actually talk to him. I bet she's happy. But she's not looking- oh, wait. Now she is. For a minute there I thought she wasn't even going to look at him. How pitiful that would have been. How they're talking to each other, Zelman looks so relaxed, but Autumn looks so tense. Geez. Is this really the same girl who smacked a guy twice with her sketch book, and also stood up to some fat guy picking on Alex who was almost a head taller than her? I'm not sure I can watch anymore of this.

I look at my feet. 'Volleyball is easy compared to this.'

Beside me I can hear someone sit down. I look over my shoulder and see Autumn. She looks like she's in Heaven. And I'm probably right about that too. Although, I bet she hasn't forgot the fact that he hit her with a coke can. Accidently or not.

In a split second, her expression changed. What did I tell you? She must have remembered. Now she looks irritated. I start to laugh. "What?" Autumn snaps at me, finally noticing that I've been watching her facial expressions that involve Zelman. "Oh, nothing." I say in a sarcastic tone like usual. "Just a little inside joke. Really, nothing at all." I the smile the smile that freaks Anna out at Autumn."Why do I not believe you?" She asked glaring at me."Aw, don't you trust me?" "Hell no." She gave a quick response. I then started to laugh. Another thing that creeps Anna out. My amazing, and oh so charming, laugh.

I then lose my train of thought as Alex shouts,"It's time to introduce everybody!" I really don't get how he can be so openly cheerful right now. Oh well. Who cares anyways? I lean back into the bench and listen to the introductions. "Okay, so first off I'm going to introduce my group. Of course there is me, I'm Mimiko Katsuragi. I look forward to our stay with you."She then gave a polite bow."Then of course there is Jiro," Jiro than stood and walked beside Mimiko. He gave a polite bow. Though it didn't seem very successful with that umbrella he's holding in the way. "I'm Jiro Mochizuki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we can get along well." He then turned and sat back at his seat. Wasn't the last name Mochizuki the name that the character Alice couldn't figure out? Also, wasn't the girl Cassandra, the one who played the role of Alice? I wonder why they didn't just find a girl to play her that has the name Alice like the other characters. That's rather odd.

"Also, there is Kotaro," Mimiko continued. I looked up and saw the little boy. He is so adorable. I think he was supposed to be Alice's reincarnation. He has such big blue eyes and the cutest grin. He almost makes me want to think about children. Now about actually having a kid, well let's just say that you will have to do a lot better than that for me to ever think about actually having a child of my own. He smiled real big and tugged on a big teddy that he had a hold of by its paw. "Hi! I'm Kotaro Mochizuki, Jiro's little brother, and I hope we can become really great friends!"He then started to skip back to his seat. I bet Anna loves him. I glance over at her. She looks like she's ready to hug him. That poor kid.

I look back over and before Mimiko could say anything, Cassandra was already beside her. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Cassandra Jill Warlock, and I hope we get along real well."She said with a large smirk on her face. I think her black outfit looks cool, but I don't like her. She seems evil, and I can't let her take my place, now can I? I then started to think of ways to totally destroy her, but I can only think them unfortunately. She then went straight to her seat.

"Okay…now then. Next is Kain." A large man with broad shoulders and a blank expression then walked beside Mimiko, bowed, and went back to take his seat. 'Well isn't he the quite one?' I thought. "Next is Sei."Mimiko said with what looked to be an almost forced smile. A little boy wearing a green Chinese outfit then walked to stand at her side. He looked to be only a few feet tall. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Sei and I hope you'll make our stay a pleasant one." He then scuffed back over to his seat. Mimiko then looked like she had gained new hope for the sanity of her group."And last is Zelman."She said. Oh. It's Zelman. I glanced over at Autumn. Looks like she isn't going to forget that coke incident. She looks as tense as ever and like she is swarmed with a black aura.

Zelman stood and walked in front of Mimiko rather than beside her. I wouldn't call him rude. Just a guy with a big ego. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Zelman Clock and I expect that from what I've seen so far my stay here will be a pleasant one."He then gave a smirk as he glanced over here. I looked beside me. Autumn blushed from a bit of shock since his smirk was most likely directed at her. She then looked at the ground beside her. I smirked at her and gave a quick and silent laughter. This is going to be great. What would be better is if Zelman ended up staying with her. Now that would be just priceless. And they're already getting along so well. I glance at everyone else from our group. From the facial expressions I see, I'm guessing they noticed too. Looks like we've gained some new entertainment.

Autumn's POV

Did he really just do that? What was that all about? He just smirked at me. And just what does he mean by 'from what I've seen so far?'I swear if he wasn't an actor I would've so loved to just slap him right then and there. You know what? I really hope that he doesn't turn out to have the same personality as his character in the anime. And for what reason does he feel the need to completely make my friends get the wrong idea? I am never going to hear the end of this.

The very second that Zelman sat down Alex shouted, "Now it's our turn!" I don't get how he can be so openly loud in an almost impolite way in front of them. "First we have to introduce, ME!"He said with a great amount of enthusiasm. "I'm Charles! Well at least that's what I go by. My real name is Alex, so you can just call me that!"Again I will say he is over enthused.

Sei's POV

Hm? I wouldn't expect for a male to be so overjoyed that he is meeting new people. His hair really stands out. For black hair anyways. He is clothed in black mostly. His jeans look baggy but at least they aren't sagging like most people's we saw since we got here. He has chains hanging off of the jeans. His top is a a-symmetrical black and white top. I think it is most likely styled after Lewis Caroll's 'Mad Hatter.' I can tolerate it. I actually kind of like it. He wears glasses that have a solid black brim. His eyes are covered by the glasses so it's impossible to tell the color. Well I bet that his eyes match his surprising personality. Is this the child of the great sage's niece? I highly doubt it. I thought she was supposed to be a girl. Well if he is, I think this is one person that I would like to try to get along with.

Cassa's POV

"Next is Camilla." The hyper boy said. How distasteful he is. To think there is someone like him around is revolting. "Hi. I'm Camilla…"Well she's rather shy. I think I like her better than the boy for sure. She has the look of a Kowloon child almost. How intriguing. She has chocolate brown hair and gold eyes. Hm, golden eyes? Most Kowloon children have gold eyes. The turned one have black engulfing them. She wears a blue shirt with some complex design on it, with a pair of bright blue jeans. She looks embarrassed to meet us, but I can sense that her personality around people she trusts is different than around us. Well this should be interesting.

The girl went back to take her seat.

Jiro's POV

"So I guess Dell is next." Then a girl with mid-length reddish brown hair stood and went beside him. "Hi, my names' Dell. Hope we can get along." The girl then smiled a smile that reminded me of Cassa when she's ready to kill someone. How is it a sweet girl like Dell can have such evil eyes?

She is wearing a black and green t-shirt that has a odd design with the logo 'Fire Flight,' on the front, with a pair of black skinny jeans and converse. Her eyes are a ghostly blue. From her laugh I heard earlier I could say that it fits her smile. Though I think that she could be a very nice and lady like girl. She then smirked and sat down.

Kain's POV

"So after Dell is Sydney."I glanced over and a girl with curly brown hair stood and walked over to Alex. She wore a bubble jacket the color purple and slightly dirty blue jeans. Her face was full. Eyes the color of the forest. "Hey everyone. I'm Sydney and I love your show. Let's get along. Kay?" She then went back to her seat and smiled a content smile. She is the only person who mentioned Black Blood Brothers at all. Strange.

Kotaro's POV

"Annas' next!" A girl walked up and smiled really, really big. "Hey! I'm Anna and I am so happy to meet all of you! I hope we can be good friends!" Then she looked at me and said, "Especially you Kotaro, my sweet kid cousin!" Everyone else was definitely not as surprised as me. I didn't know I had a cousin! That's great! And my cousin is really pretty too! She has short black hair and pretty eyes that sparkle! She's wearing a shirt that says 'peace' and white shorts. I think I'm really going to like her!

Mimiko's POV

I stood to the side as the introductions went on. I wonder who's next. "Now for misses 'not as awesome as me,' Heather!" "Hey!"A girl shouted as she stood. She ran up to Alex while holding a book and hit him on the head with the spine."Ow!"He yelped. The girl then turned around to face my group as if nothing happened. "Well I'm Heather and I'm glad I get to meet you."She smiled an innocent smile and went to take her seat. As she was walking away, I could see the sun reflect off of her orange hair. She is kinda short for her age, like me, and has green eyes, as well as chest that looks to be to large for her age as well. At least that's what I think. Other than that she seems like a nice girl. Almost as nice as that Dell girl seems.

Zelman's POV

"Now last but not least is Autumn."I sat up a little once I heard that name. The girl who came over here earlier hadn't been introduced yet, so I guessed that was her name I heard. I was correct. A slim girl with long blonde hair stood up and walked beside the boy, who I didn't even care enough to learn his name, in a very shy and almost a little angry way. "Hi."She said in a soft tone. I noticed when she was over here talking to me that she was soft spoken. Then again, it sort of felt like she was lecturing me. "I'm Autumn Thomason. I'm glad you all could make it here. I hope you had no inconveniences along the way. Please excuse our state for most of the people that were born here do not know how to speak in a correct manner. Also for those that have no morality whatsoever." I noticed that her smile kinda twitched and her attention on that last part was directed toward me.

"Your right." I said loud enough for her to hear. "Some people have absolutely no manners nor morality at all."I smirked at her, closing my eyes feeling accomplished because I succeeded at annoying her. "Of course there are more people than just from Arkansas."She gave a small, nervous, yet angry sounding laugh. "You would know."I say just to make her even more annoyed."Takes one to know one."She says in reply. Okay, so maybe I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to insults and comebacks, but it's not my fault she knows a way to insult me no matter what I say to her. I open my eyes and look directly at her, my smirk still across my face. She glares back at me with an even more fake smile.

I just now notice what she's wearing. I was too focused on insulting her. Her hair is down against her back with a small, single braid on the side. She has on ripped neon green tights with a black and red plaid skirt over it and black knee high boots with small belts on them covering her calves. The skirt has two belts around her small waist and one small sewn in pieces of black belts on each of her hips under the two belts. She also has on a black button up top that has three buttons at the top undone. The sleeves go to her elbows and it looks like it's not as scratchy as most button up tops, more likely that it's soft. The issue being that it lets her neck show.

'She's pissing me off enough that I feel like I want to bite her just because I'm so annoyed by her.' Oh. I just realized it. My goal was to annoy her, but instead she annoyed me. Well this is accomplishing nothing. I then sit back and relax a little while I still can. 'This argument of ours is doing no good for me.'

Autumn's POV

Don't tell me I actually just did that. Did I really just become an idiot? First I said my last name, unlike the rest of my friends, and then I had to go and back talk Zelman. But he was making me so mad. I can be so stupid. Then I heard Mimiko say,"Now to figure out who will be staying with who."This cannot be good.

Author's note: Man this chapter was so long! I hope I didn't bore anyone to death. Speaking of, first off will you all start actually leaving me reviews? It's hard for me to know what you think if you don't ever tell me. PMing doesn't count! I also wanted to say that beanie is such a funny word. Hehe. Please keep reading! Thank you all who actually like my story! See you next chapter! =^-^=


	5. Home annoying home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Blood Brothers characters. The characters I own are only Sydney, Del, Heather, Camilla, Anna, Alex, and Autumn.

Autumn's POV

This really can't be good. I hope I don't have to deal with Zelman. He may have been my favorite character in the show, but right now I really can't stand the guy. Mimiko started off, "So first of all, Heather will be staying with me since we seem like we should get along best." I looked over at Heather as she stood."Sure I guess. I was actually hoping I wouldn't get stuck with a guy." She walked to Mimiko and stood beside her. "You know, I think its best that we all stand by and stick with whoever stays with us." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. That's actually a pretty good idea. "That's right."Mimiko agreed. "Now next is Jiro. Jiro, you'll be staying with Del." She gave a large grin. Del returned that grin. Both Del and Jiro stood with smiles on their faces. Del took a moment to whisper something to Mimiko. I wonder... She then went back to Jiro.I could see them making conversation. Though to quite to hear. I figure that she's planning something.

"After them is Cassandra. You'll be staying with Camilla. This was one of those last minute decisions." I was kinda confused at her decision. I cocked an eye brow. 'Just how does that work?' I thought. They went next to Jiro and Dell and didn't talk at all. That's surprising. Usually Camilla talks up a storm. That should be an interesting pairing.

"Now you Kotaro will get to stay with your cousin Anna."Anna and Kotaro ran to each other in an almost 'television dramatic' type run. They hugged each other with Anna picking him up and swirling around in circles. His teddy greeted him as he landed. I could hear them talking about teddy bears and stuffed animals. I really don't get how Anna can get along with kids so well. I know that's her cousin, but even with other kids she's like their mother. It's almost inhuman how much she can tolerate them.

"Alex will be with Sei."Cain jerked his head up. He then followed Sei as he walked to Alex. "Wait Cain! You're not going with him! You have to stay with Sydney!"Mimiko shouted."No! I have to stay with Sei! I won't leave him alone with this man!"He was trying to get to Sei while Mimiko tugged on the back of his shirt. "But you'll be right next door!"When Mimiko shouted this valuable piece of information, he stopped trying to pull away. In result she fell backwards. She then stood up and wiped the dirt off her.

'Back to reality Autumn. Remember that annoying, arrogant, egotistical jerk that hit you in the head with his drink. Just focus on praying that you don't get stuck with him. 'Ah!' I glanced over to see whose left. Unfortunately, the only person left is Zelman. Man does my luck seriously suck today? First I get hit with a coke can and now this. Can it get any worse?"Question."I said standing and raising my hand as if I was in class. "Why did you put us two together?"Mimiko smiled and Del did the same. They dragged Jiro and Heather along so Mimiko and him were beside each other."Because you two look like you get along so well, and-""-and your favorite person from Black Blood Brothers is Zelman! So it fits!"They talked like annoying twins. I don't understand why those two didn't end up together. Although, only one of them could have come up with this and that person is Heather who was laughing, hard. The only one of the two that know who my favorite character is. Of course, I couldn't ever count out Del. No wonder she was whispering to Mimiko when she got up there. She probably told her to do this. Man she really annoys the hell out of me.

Zelman's POV

'What?' I thought almost choking on my own breathing cycle. 'Did I really just hear that her favorite out of everyone else was me? Oh she is never going to live this down.' I smirk. She jerked her head in my direction. She looked worried. I stood and slid my hands into my pockets. I pulled out a cigarette and snapped my fingers to light it. A smile danced across my lips. We then walked on straight and stood beside each other. "Nice to see you again, Autumn."I glanced over at her."Yeah, nice to see ya'." She kept her eyes closed and faced towards the now covered sun. She was purposely ignoring me. A small frown came across my face. I then shook off the enjoyment that was lost and looked at the sky behind me. 'How did I end up like this again?'

Heather's POV

Well this could become interesting. I'm going to have Mimiko Katsuragi staying at my home. Good thing my wish came true. Now I won't be stuck with a guy that my brother will embarrass me about. "So I guess we should go."I told Mimiko. "Yeah." She said with a smile. "I've had a long day. I am so tired." She said as she hung her head down. "Yeah, I know the feeling."I bowed my head in shame. Mimiko lifted her head then. She put her hand in a fist and said in the most confident tone she could," Let's go home everyone!" Everyone else just glanced over or smiled. Kotaro being the one who hopped onto Anna's back. We then all began to walk home.

-Black Blood Brothers-Black Blood Brothers-

Heather's POV

We made it to our neighborhood. And when I say 'our' neighborhood I mean it literally. We are the only ones who live here. It's really nice. The relative decision of calling it a 'neighborhood' comes from the fact that we live on the end of a huge amount of houses. We all are split up evenly. We have about ten acres or so each. I know that sounds like it could be a lot or a little, but for us it's a little. We come to each other's houses just about every day, so there are no fences between our houses. On one side of the road is first my house. Then beside mine is Anna's house. After that is Del's house. Autumn's house is on the end.

On the opposite side of the road there was first Alex. Then it was Sydney's house. Last its Camilla's house and a house getting built on after that. I wonder who's going to move in there. I doubt anyone would since we usually bring a stereo outside and put in our music. We party all the time. Since we are the only ones on this road of the large neighborhood, we can do whatever we want and it not disturb others.

I lead Mimiko to our house while the others do the same with whoever they're staying with. I turn around just before we walk into the house. "Shouldn't all of you watch to see what house each of you are at? I figure that you guys might want to know that much at least." I looked at Mimiko with a blank expression while unconsciously blocking the door. "No. I think we can pretty much tell." She looked over to her side and then behind her. "I'm probably the only one who really wants to know. But thanks for asking anyways." She smiled a large smile. I looked next door to Anna's house to see Kotaro scanning the area. Past that, Jiro is doing the same thing. I look past that and notice Autumn grabbing something away from Zelman. In front of us everyone is doing the same that Mimiko did. I guess we all had the same idea. I then walked into my house only to get a greeting from my little brother. He's only a year younger than me, but that just means that I have to deal with him at school too. Dad's not home yet. 'This is going to really suck.'

I go straight towards my room. My little bro blocking the way in."Move now." I ordered him. "Who's the girl?" He obviously forgot what I've told him a hundred times."I told you that we were going to have a guest over for a while! She is the girl who plays Mimiko on Black Blood Brothers! Do you not remember this?" I glared at him with my hands on my hips."Whatever." He said as he started to walk to his room which was only on the other side of the hallway. Our house isn't the biggest there is but it's not the smallest either. We walked into my bed room and I sat down on my bed. I pointed at the bed on the other side of my room. There was a desk beside it too. "Sorry about there not being too much room, but at least there is some room." She dragged her suitcase and the few files she holds to that side of the room. "It's fine. I'm used to small places." I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take this as a compliment or insult. 'I guess this arrangement could work.'

I hear the door open then close. Either dad's home or bro is just going outside. "I'm home!" I'm guessing that's dad. "Let's go introduce you to dad." Mimiko and I got up to go to the living room.

We made it in there and dad dropped his bag as he gave a confused face. "Whose she?" He asked. "Did everyone in this house forget?"

Anna's mom's POV

I was on my way home from work and traffic was horrible. I don't get how it can be this bad. I started to pull up in the drive way. 'I bet Anna's home with Kotaro by now. '

I figured we would take care of Kotaro since he is my cousin. I got out of the car and grabbed a grocery bag. We were out of milk and I figured that Kotaro and Anna might both want to have some chocolate. I bet I'm right. Kid's love candy.

I walked into my home. It doesn't look like Anna's set anything on fire yet. I walk into the kitchen and set down the groceries on the island. "Hey Anna! Kotaro! I'm home! How is it that we can run out of milk so fast?" That last part I ask myself. Anna comes running into the room with Kotaro at her side. "Hey mom! Guess what? Kotaro's here!" She pulled Kotaro in front of her for proof. Not that I needed it or anything. "Well that's great. Here you too." I reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a huge chocolate bar and a jar of peanut butter. "I thought we should celebrate his coming here." Anna's face lit up at the site of the peanut butter as Kotaro did the same for the chocolate."Thanks Mom!" Anna shouted as loudly as possible as she ran to hug me. I almost fell into the fridge since I was putting away the milk when she hugged me."Get off me before I beat you. Now let go." I had a hold on the fridge door frame."Sorry about that." She let go and ran to put the jar of peanut butter back in her room.

I looked at Kotaro."Now Kotaro, you should know that no one knows your all vampires. Right?" Kotaro looked at me with a big smile as he took a huge bite out of the chocolate."Yep!" He said that so loudly that I hoped Anna didn't hear. "Shh. Please be a little bit quieter. We don't want Anna to hear us."He then put a finger in front of his lips."Kay."He said in a hushed tone and really cute voice. I just wanted to hug him right then and there, but I bet that Anna has hugged him past the point of it hurting.

Anna came running back into the room."Does anybody else want to watch Black Blood Brothers?" She asked in almost a yell."No!"I shouted before Kotaro could say anything. 'Kotaro doesn't know he's the reincarnation of Alice yet. He doesn't need to know now.' Anna and Kotaro both looked at me strange."Then I guess me and Kotaro can watch it in my room. Although we won't be able to watch all of it since you only got me the first disc." Oh. I forgot about that."That's fine then."I put my hand on the island for balance. 'She almost gave me a heart attack.'"But don't worry Kotaro! We can just watch the rest of it on ."She smiled looking at Kotaro. I didn't catch what she said until seconds later."Wait Anna! Don't you remember? You've been grounded from your computer for until he leaves."Anna gave me a sad look."But Mom, you never said I was grounded." I tried to come up with an excuse."Well you are now!" She let go of Kotaro's hand and looked at me with an even more pitiful face."But mom, why?" She sounded like a little baby."Because I said so! That's why! Now stop complaining!" She hunched over as a sign of defeat."Okay…" She then walked over to her room with Kotaro.

Taking care of a teenage daughter could not be harder.

Autumn's POV

I stand in front of Zelman as he sits on my couch. He makes himself comfortable. Just before we came inside I had to tell him that he can't smoke in the house. When he said that he didn't care I snatched the cigarette away and threw it to the ground. Once he is sitting down and 'looks' comfortable, he looks up at me."What is there something wrong with me sitting here?" He takes out a cigarette. About to place it in his mouth, I take it from him."First rule, which I shall mention again, no smoking in the house! No smoking outside either for that matter. It's bad for your lungs." He looks up at me tiredly."Since when has that mattered?"I'm really starting to get annoyed now."Well it should."

I walk to the door and step outside to throw out the cigarette. Once I throw it out I walk back into my house. I gently shut the door behind me and then went to sit down on the couch opposite Zelman. 'How did I get in this mess?' I glanced at him only to see him sitting there and looking at me. He almost had a confused look about him."What?" I enquired."You said 'first rule' so I figured that you had more 'rules' to tell me."I'm kinda surprised he said that. It doesn't seem like he would ask about the rules since he seems to not like them."Well I guess there are some. No smoking, as I've already said. Try not to drink to many drinks in one day. We don't need to spend a lot of money since we don't have too much money right now. The only other thing I can think of is to stick to your room. Entry to my room or my mother's room is not permitted. Speaking of rooms, your room should be done by tomorrow. Sorry about the inconvenience but we didn't expect you to be here so soon." I was trying to be polite so obviously it didn't sound like I was."If you didn't know we would be here today than how did you know to wait for us at the school entrance?" I gave a blank expression."Well, the office called us of course." He rested back into the couch."I'm fine with that. I'll just sleep on the couch for tonight. It's not a problem."

We sat for a few minutes in silence. After what seemed to be ten minutes, the silence exited the room because of a, "I'm home!" coming from my mother."How was school today Autumn?"I lifted my head to look at her. "Fine. You?" She looked down at me."Unusually well actually. Oh! Is that you Zelman?"He looked up to her. She ran in front of him and looked down at his eyes."It must be you. There are those gorgeous red eyes of yours."She stood up straight and backed up a little as she smiled."Thank you Miss. Thomason."

"So did you get done cleaning your room of your things Autumn?" I tilted my head in confusion."What did you say?"She looked at me with an equally astonished look."You do remember that I told you to get your things to the guest room before our guest got here right?" This is news to me."But I thought that he was going to stay in the guest room since he is a guest after all." She then put her hands on her hips and spoke in a strict tone of voice."I told you that yesterday! Now listen to me and move the rest of your things."I looked at her with a almost tired look."Fine." I said as I started to walk into the hallway. 'Wait a second…'I raced back into the room and had to hold on to the edge of the couch for me to not run into Mom. "What do you mean 'the rest' of my stuff? You moved my things?"She smiled as she sat down in the place I was."I came home during my lunch break and moved most of it."I stood shocked."You went through my stuff. You went through….my stuff. Don't you need my permission to do that?"She just looked at me as she placed a hand over her collar bone."Honey, I'm your mother. It's the other way around. That is until pigs fly."I then stood straight and gave her a blank look just like I gave Zelman."Well there was that one time…""Just go clean your stuff out of your room!"I held my hands up in defeat."Okay, okay, no need to go postal on me. Save that for your co-workers and whatever guy I end up with."I turned and walked to my room, only to find a few scraps of things on the floor."How long is your lunch break anyways?"I stood at the door way to my room."Long enough!"I could hear my Mom shout from the living room. This is not going to be fun.

-Black Blood Brothers-Black Blood Brothers-

I got done getting my stuff put away. "Finally I'm done."I sighed in relief. I got up to go to the living room where Zelman and Mom defiantly are. I step out of the room and grab at the door…..huh? 'Where did the door handle go?' I turned around. The reminder that there is no door just popped in my head."Mom, were you planning on getting the door on here tonight?"I looked toward the general direction of the living room."Well since I got home so late I was planning on getting that done tomorrow."She spoke to me as she walked beside me in the hallway."What do you mean tomorrow? I'm going to have to get dressed in that time period and I don't feel good about that without privacy."She looked down at me and gave the most sympathetic face she could muster."Well if you're so worried about changing clothes than you can just change in the bathroom."Is she really saying this?"But the main bathroom is the only working bathroom."I yelled this in a whisper. I didn't want Zelman to hear this conversation."I'll work on it best I can tomorrow. You can survive until then."I looked at her with the only pathetic face I could possibly come up with.

We made our way to the living room. I sat down on whichever of the two couches were closer. Letting my head fall I sighed."What's wrong this time?" Unexpectedly that couch was the one Zelman was sitting at. I jumped at the sound of his voice. He really startled me."It's nothing. Just some issues me and Mom are having." I closed my eyes since it was already eight o'clock and I had to go to school tomorrow. I was so tired already. 'Moving those boxes is a real hassle.' I laid back and rested my head on the back of the couch with my eyes still closed. I felt like I was going to pass out right then and there. But what was that? Something kept the rest of my hair from coming back to me. I opened my eyes slightly and glanced over in the direction from which I think my hair got caught at.

To my side was a hand. It sat between me and some of my hair. The hand looked rather pale. I turned my head in the opposite direction. My eyes rested on a red head wearing a beanie and a track suit about a foot away from me. His arms lay rested on the back of the couch.

'Yikes!' I jump up off the couch and land on the other one after tripping over the coffee table. 'I have never done that before and never will again.' Once on the other couch I grab hold of my right ankle. I hit it on the coffee table and that caused my little leap. Zelman gave me a odd look."What was that all about?"I looked at him with an alert face. My face made of red."It's nothing. I just saw a spider. That's all."I sat up and rested one hand on my head and laid the other in my lap."Your face says otherwise." I winded my eyes a small amount when he said this."That's a strange thing to say."I gave a nervous laugh. 'Why was his face so serious?'

"So who's ready to eat?"Mom walked in the room holding a plate in each hand. I smiled at the site of her. The one person who would not make me be alone with him. She set the plates down and went to put her shoes on at the door. I looked in her direction."Where are you going Mom?"She looked at me and explained."Well I already ate on the way home, and I have to go to the store so I'll see you two later. If you want anything else later Zelman, than you can just ask Autumn. She knows where everything is. Since you're staying here you should get her to give you the tour of the house. Anyways, I'm going to go now so see you later."She then walked out the door leaving us alone. Never mind, she is in fact the one person who WOULD leave me alone with him. This cannot go well.


	6. Alone with Zelman Clock so now what?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Blood Brother characters. The characters I own are only Sydney, Del, Heather, Camilla, Anna, Alex, and Autumn.

* * *

Autumn's POV

Alone with Zelman. This is just perfect. I sit without touching my food and Zelman takes a bite of his then leaves it. 'Man, it feels really tense in here. This is so awkward.'

I reach my hand down and pick up my fork. I pick my plate up along with it. Sitting the plate in my lap I start to eat. The food tastes so good. My Mom really is a good cook. This food is probably my favorite. It's dressing and sweet potatoes. I really wish she would be eating with us though. Sitting alone with this guy is strange. Silence engulfs the room.

Almost half an hour passed and I finished eating all I could. There was still some left but the silence was getting to me. I decided to go into the kitchen and make some hot tea. Hot tea relaxes me well. Once past the door way I reach a top the fridge to grab the tea bags. 'I wonder if Zelman wants some to.' I have no idea why I'm thinking about him. He's only an annoying jerk. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I ignore them. 'Zelman is probably just coming in here to get a coke or something. I should probably tell him to put what he set in that ice chest of his into to fridge. I'll just explain that we won't touch any of it. Don't want to ruin anything of any importance.' I dip the tea bag into the tea cup that I already filled while I was thinking. All of a sudden I feel a hand touch my shoulder. The room was so silent that I didn't even notice the footsteps stop. The silence was so calming and absorbing that this slight touch broke that calmness and made me jump. In reaction I threw the tea bag that I still had a hold of behind me. I could hear the tea bag hit something. I turned around and saw Zelman with the same wet tea bag I threw on his face. Within a few seconds the tea bag hit the floor. Zelman just looked at me. "Um….I'm really sorry about that. You just spooked me which made me do that. Again I'm really sorry." I walk in behind Zelman while he just stands there straight as an arrow. I grab the nearest wash cloth and run a bit of water over it. I make sure to put some soap on it so that the smell of tea will go away.

I walk to Zelman and get him to turn around. He did as I told him and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. I kneel down in front of him and start to wipe his face clean."I can't believe I just did that. I'm usually not this bad of a klutz. I really am sorry. Although you have to admit that was kinda funny." And gave a small laugh and accidentally got the soap in his eyes."Agh! That hurts!" He raised his hand to try and rub his eyes."Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that at all! I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I have been such a total klutz. I really am so sorry!" I run to the sink and clean the cloth of all soap and bring it back to him. I begin to gently dab each of his eyes so that I don't make it worse. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot! How could I be such an idiot? Autumn, you really did it this time! I've never been a klutz at all though! What is wrong with me tonight?'"That's not helping at all. You do know that right?" I sighed as I looked at him."Well it would help if you took out your contacts. Your contacts are what got soap on them after all."He just glared at me."Are you stupid? These aren't contacts. These are what you would call my eyes." He sounded so aggravated when he said this."But how? They're blood red. There's no way."He starts to stand up."No big deal." He holds out his hand for me to give him the wash cloth. I hand it to him willingly and he rubs him face with it."See? I'm fine. Now I came in here to ask if you would show me around the house." I stand up. This little fiasco got me into less of a tense mood around him. I still am suspicious about his eyes though. What does he mean by them not being contacts? No matter."Sure. Where to first?" He just looks at me with an almost irritated look about him."Wherever you choose first I guess. I really just wanted to break the silence. It was kind of getting on my nerves."I look somewhat surprised. 'That means that I at least wasn't the only one who thought that.' "Well then follow me." I walk out of the kitchen and continue on with the tour of the house.

We only have two rooms left to go to. My room and his since we already passed Mom's and everywhere else. We walk to the door way of my room."Well this is my room. Moving on is your room."He stopped in front of my door way."Aren't we going to go in your room like we did the rest?" I blushed a small amount."Well we didn't go in Mom's room so what's the point of going in my room?" He just turned to look at me."What are you hiding something I shouldn't know about?" He walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I felt as if I was going to die right there."Of course not! It's just common courtesy to not enter a girl's room." I then turned and walked toward my old room. He followed behind me."This is your room now. I'll go get your things from in the living room and bring them back here. If you need any help putting anything away then I will gladly oblige." I then walked towards the living room. Of course everything I said had no emotion to the words since I needed to go to sleep about thirty minutes ago.

I walked into the living room and Zelman was already there and had hold of his ice chest."How did you…never mind. Do you realize you can put all of that in the frid-""No! I just need some ice every once in a while so that I can keep everything in here cold. Don't worry about it."I just looked at him. No reason to argue. Just one less thing I have to worry about."Okay, sure. I'll get your suitcases one at a time. You can organize your things in the drawers in there." That was the last parts of our night.

Mom got home late and I told her that I showed him around the house. I left out the tea incident because I knew she would yell at me to no end. She asked why he didn't eat the food she made him, but even I didn't know that, so I made the excuse that he already ate and wasn't hungry. She believed me and didn't ask any more questions. Later I saw her on the phone. She told me she was talking to the school. I don't know what this was about. But it was most likely my grades or something like that. Whatever it was, it didn't keep me from falling asleep that night. I dreamed of nothing like usual, but I still am worried about what I'm going to do about changing. Tonight was no problem. Let's hope tomorrow is the same.

Del's POV

Once we got home yesterday I got Jiro to take off his trench coat. The incident kind of went like this.

-flash back—

I walked in the door and shut it behind me. Jiro was waiting for me to come in. He really is a gentleman, but this won't keep me from destroying his hat and stealing the trench coat. I'm used to meeting celebrities so I wasn't embarrassed about being a little rude to him. I took my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Jiro was about to walk to the main room. I stopped him."You know that it is considered rude to not take your coat off when entering someone else's home?"He looked odd at that moment."I've never heard that before."I smiled graciously."Well it's true. Haven't you ever heard of courtesy? It's really important around here."'This plan better work.'"Well I would rather not trouble you with it so I think I'll just leave it on."'He is a formidable foe.'"Would you please take off the trench coat and the hat? Please Jiro."He smiled as well."No, I think its fine-""Take off the trench coat."I enunciated every word."Okay…."He took off the trench coat and hung it on the rack. He was about to walk away."The hat." I said with an evil smile on my face. He took off the hat while smiling nervously."Now you may sit wherever you like."He smiled as smile that said thank you than went to sit. Once his back was turned, I stole the hat and coat and hid them. 'Now this should be fun.'

-flash back end—

It's morning now and I feel ultimately great. This is rather unusual. Definitely strange since my alarm clock woke me up and what sounded like a long and loud scream. I coulden't tell what was said. Anyways, now time for some fun. I go down stairs to greet Jiro a good morning.

"Morning Jiro!" I see Jiro passed out on the couch. One of his legs has fallen off the couch and so has one hand. His face looks rather calm. It would be covered if it wasn't for the fact that I hid his hat inside the house. Now he can't find it anywhere. I'm so pleased with my work. Paying closer attention to his face, I see that he is waking up. Mostly because of the fact that I just dropped my extremely heavy and annoying alarm clock that woke me up this morning. It was getting annoying carrying it so I decided to sit it down. Poor Jiro was the closest thing. I also think that I could get the best reaction out of this. As soon as I dropped it his eyes flew open and he let out a large gasp of air. 'Looks like he's awake.' He slowly raised himself up and leaned on the back of the couch."Good morning miss Del." I smirked at his indifference to the fact that he just got a alarm clock that weighs a ton dropped on his stomach."Morning Jiro." Now that that's done I can go and fix myself some breakfast. Autumn should be here in a little while to walk to school with me like usual. Since Camilla and Autumn are the first ones up, Autumn gets me and Heather while Camilla gets Anna and Alex and Sydney. We all meet up at the end of the street and go on to school. Since Autumn gets here so early, she brings her breakfast with her. This way she can eat with us. Her Mom is already at work by the time she gets here. Used to, she would wake me up by dropping three large, hard back, novels on my back or stomach. I always felt like I was going to kill her when she did that. Every book that she dropped on me I threw at her. That's how it goes when I don't get up before she gets here. Last time that happened, sis had her video camera out and posted a video from Autumn dropping books on me, all the way to when I was cracking her skull with those same books, on You Tube. It was really interesting. Heather laughed so hard when she saw the lump on Autumn's head. Now I'm eating cereal when Autumn walks in the door. She looked like she just got killed, came back to life, was tortured, and then revived again. In other words, horrible. Walking beside her was none other than the oh so famous Zelman Clock. 'What's he doing here?' She pulled a chair up beside me and brought out her breakfast. She must have been a wreak. I bet it's got something to do with Zelman. But why does he have a shoulder bag with him? Don't tell me he's-

Autumn's POV

This morning was the worst made possible. I woke up and was told by my 'lovely and oh so caring mother' that last night she was doing some business with the school. That business was infact having to do with enrollment papers. Let me say that my cat wasn't the one getting enrolled. The one getting enrolled...was...Zelman. I don't know how to deal with this. Zelman Clock, the new kid at school! This cannot be good.

I am going to have to get dressed in the bathroom this morning. I grab my thin button up shirt that has a peace sign on the back, as well as my black skinny jeans and of course a blood red under shirt and the necessary under clothing. I take all of it into the bathroom and get undressed. I decided that since I got woken up so early that I would take a shower. I went ahead and sat down when I was done with everything else. The running water felt so good. I couldn't help but enjoy it. I sat and thought to myself about everything. Mom was gone. Zelman was asleep in my old room. I was awake in the shower at four o'clock in the morning. A new way to wake myself up. Now that I already destroyed my alarm clock, the first time it went off in fact, I had no other way to really wake up. Time was against me this morning. I really just wanted to stay in here so much longer so that I could relax. That wish obviously did not come true.

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I went ahead and left my hair for last since I could get away with wet hair. Wrapping the towel around me, I heard footsteps outside the door. 'Zelman? Why would he need to come in here? I doubt that he has to use the bathroom already. So why is he getting so close to the door?' I could here the footsteps stop outside the door. I looked down beside my ankles and saw a hat. A beanie to be specific. 'What's that doing in here? But wait, that's probably why Zelman stopped at the door. This has to be his! He's going to come in here and get it, but I'm in only a towel! Ah, Hell!' I could hear the door knob turn."Wait! Zelman don't-" I was cut off by the entrance of Zelman Clock. He opened the door entirely while still holding on to the door knob. We both stood silent. I was looking at him without his hat on. His hair was amazing. Such a beautiful color of red. His hair was completely messed up, but I thought it looked amazing. I could say so much less for my self. He was looking straight at me. I had one hand holding onto two corners of the towel, and the other reaching for the shower curtain. I was stopped before I even could begin to race to the shower. I had a chance to be safe, and I lost it. I was completely cornered, hypothetical speaking that is. I was a deer caught in the headlights. I feel like I really do want to die right now. 'Some one shoot me now.' After these few seconds of staring passed Zelman smirked."Well good morning to you too." I blushed so hard. I could feel my face heat as if it were in a sauna."I just need to get my hat if you don't mind."He walked in to the bathroom with that smirk still sculpted on his face. He knelt down beside me and picked up his hat, glancing up at me from the floor. His smirk grew wider. I was passed shocked. All I could do was stand there no matter how much I tried to move away. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder looking me straight in the eyes."You're going to catch cold if you stay like that. Though I think your face says otherwise." He began to walk out the door. Almost out the door he stopped."Love the look though." He then stepped out the door.

I let a few seconds pass before getting dressed. I left the two top buttons undone on my shirt. I always do this. It lets the deep red in my undershirt show. The colors mix rather well actually. My problem has nothing to do with that though. I washed me face and dried my hair completely. As soon as I left the bathroom I leaned against the door. I took a long and large breath. Letting it all out, I screamed in rage and mostly embarrassment."Zelman you pervert!"I could hear a small laugh coming from Zelman's room. 'I swear I am going to kill that perverted bastard!' Next thing I knew, I was already in the kitchen. I started to fix my breakfast to take over to Del's place. I always do since Mom's already off to work by now. I grab two pieces of toast that I glazed with honey as well as a juice box. My usual breakfast. Packing that inside of a bento box I got for Christmas, I went to the front door to grab my bag that lay beside it."Nice to see you again. Ready for school?"I could hear the arrogance in his voice. I bend over to grab my bag and stand once I do."You better not say a word about this to anyone, alright?"I did not even turn to look at him. Who cares if he's an actor? He's just another perverted male that I have to deal with. The only difference between him and the rest is that I have to deal with him at both school and home! Besides, I can't treat him as an actor at school since no one else is supposed to know. This gives me an excuse to act rude towards him."Don't worry. I won't mention a single thing." I felt like I was going to burst. Embarrassed, mad, both these things plus the fact that I'm naturally insane really do mix for one hell of a headache."Good. Now we're going to go pick up Del then Heather. After that we will meet up with everyone and be off to school. Any questions so far?" I still don't turn to look at him. I can't face him. Not after this morning."Just one. How is your face able to turn so red just because I saw you in only a towel?"I twitched."I meant a question about how our morning schedule works, not about that."I spoke my words through anger and and whatever shred of sanity I had left if any. Slowly I opened the door and took a step outside. Today did not look to be promising.

Outside was dark clouds, moving fast, and a rather cold wind. The cold didn't bother me much at all. On the porch, I sat down my bag and searched for my music. The only thing that could help me now to calm down. My long and skinny fingers wrapped themselves around a cord that could only have went to my music. Pulling on that cord I dragged out my Mp3. I placed the ear phones gently in my ears and began to search for a song. I picked up my bag while looking. After I was a few steps off the porch I found the perfect song to listen to. It was 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for soup. That band had the strangest name. Their music wasn't all that bad though. Walking I mouthed the words to the song. A small voice would come out occasionally, but too quite for anyone to hear. Not a word escaped between us. No talking could make anything better. After listening to the song a few times over and over again, we were at the door to Del's place. Hopefully she won't ask any questions.

Opening to door I walk in with Zelman at my side. Dels' sitting at her table eating. 'Wonder what got her up this morning.' I went to sit at the table. As soon as I sat I brought out my food. I didn't feel like talking because I knew she would question why I look so stressed out.

I took a bite of a slice of bread. The honey was so sweet that it made me feel calm. I leaned back in the chair I sat in. Taking a deep breath I raised back up to eat the rest of the slice. I could see out of the corner of my eye was Del cocking her eyebrow in a questioning way. I've learned how to read her facial expressions. We've know each other this long. I should be able to do this much, or else what kind of friend would I be? Minutes passed in silence before a word was spoken. Due to my looking down to grab my other slice of bread and it not being there that is. I glance at Dell and she's eating her usual breakfast. I turn to my left side and see Zelman eating. But that's the problem. Zelman is eating my other slice of bread."What the heck Zelman? Why did you take my bread?"He ignored me and continued to eat."Hello? Earth to Zelman. I would appreciate it if you answered me." He finished eating and looked tiredly at me."I didn't have anything else to eat. I'm not going to starve myself by eating absolutely nothing this morning."So now I sit glaring at him. 'Well I guess it's my own fault for not fixing him anything. I forgot that he didn't have any breakfast to bring with him. Looks like I just shot myself in the head. Idiocy has taken over ever since yesterday.' I glance down at my drink. The only thing that remains of my beloved food. I go ahead and just finish it off. 'Now if only I could actually relax. That would be nice for a change.'"So," Del began to say."Did something happen this morning? You look so angry. Plus the fact that I'm pretty sure that scream this morning came from your house. Either that or Anna found her dog eating her notebook again."I almost jump at the words."Uh, it must have been Anna. I think I heard a scream too." I know that I sound really suspicious right now. I can't help it though. But I'm still a little surprised that I was loud enough to wake her up. It takes a lot to get her up."Okay, so now I know that it was you. You really suck at lying, you know that?"I sigh in shame. I'm so pitiful."Do I have to tell you?"I smiled at the question. She's usually patient when it comes to getting answers, so she should say no."Yes."Dammit. I didn't think she'd say that."But I don't want to."She gave me a pitiful face as a comeback to mine."But you have to." I went to lean back in my chair."Well I'm not going to."Del bent in front of me."Aw, is it really that bad? Come on, tell me."She wouldn't stop."Yeah, Autumn. Tell her. I would love to here this."Great. Now Zelman's harassing me as well."I said I don't want to so I won't."Zelman put his hand on my shoulder. I glared at him."Well than I guess I will. It's a rather interesting story to tell."My eyes wided a bit."Don't you dare."Dell rested her elbows on the table and looked to be full of interest."Oh yes. Do tell."

"Well, all it was is that I-"I smacked my hand over his mouth."Shut up!"He was silent."Ahh, so it has something to do with him does it? Well than this story is sure to be entertaining."I glared at Del. When I had my head turned I felt something sharp touch my hand."Ouch!"I yanked my had away from Zelman. Looking down at it I could see a small spot that was red. I slowly turned my head to face Zelman. He was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 'What was that? Did he just bite me?' I looked back down at my hand. 'No way. I must be seeing things.' I turned back towards Del."Can't we just leave it?"She smiled."Okay, fine. I'll let you off this time, but you keep too many secrets. Next time I ask you I expect an answer."She then stood and went to clean the bowl she had been using. 'That was a close one. He almost told her.'

Once we finished Del went to Jiro."Now you do remember that tonight you're going to go work at that movie theater, right?" He looked up to her from the chair."Yes. By the way, do you know where my coat and hat are? I can't seem to find them on the coat rack." She gave that evil grin we all know and love. Except for Anna that is."Well I for one am going to propose a deal for you. I have hidden you hat and coat inside the house. Since you're going to home for such a long time, I decide to give you something to do. To keep you busy till I get home. Here's the deal. You find the coat and hat before I get home and you can have them back. Though if I get home and you haven't found them yet, than that coat is mine and your hat goes up in flames. Don't worry, if you lose then we'll get you a new coat and hat, but your fashion sense has become dull and needs some readjustments."Jiro gave her a mad look."You will give me my things back now!"She smirked."Uh,uh,uh. No way. See ya!"She then raced out the door before he could catch her. I followed slowly behind not really caring.

Cammila's POV

Waking up at four o'clock in the morning is not the nicest thing. Mom yelled at me for who knows what reason. This happened after Cassa went to her room of course. Mom would hate to make a bad impression. Now I've gotten Anna, Alex, and Sydney. Were supposed to meet with Autumn, Heather, and Dell in a few minutes. Standing here, Anna is holding Kotaro while Sydney and Alex are talking. Yes she does have Kotaro. We have decided to drop him off at the middle school. He's going to be in the fifth grade. Lucky Kotaro gets to start towards the end of the year. He's a lucky kid. But he still has to take benchmark so mabye he's not so lucky. Poor Kotaro. But..."Aw! You're just so cute!"I ran and gave Kotaro a head hug. Anna fell down since I basiclly snatched him off of her.

Heather's POV

I glance in the direction of Del and Autumn's place. 'What's taking them so long? This is so annoying!' I become so annoyed that I end up stomping towards Del's house. Just before I could go a whole meter Del, Autumn, and Zelman walked up."Hey."Autumn looked stressed."What bit you this morning?"The joke was not meant to be a pun. Just realizing that Zelman plays a vampire in Black Blood Brothers I start to laugh."Will you shut up?"Autumn snapped at me."Aw, but why.""I'm going to kill you.""Aw, but you love me too much."She glared."Yes, I love you enough to express to you how much I absolutely hate you."I shrug."You love me, you hate me. What else is new?" I pick up my multitude of bags and start to follow them. Del laughing uncontrollably meanwhile."So what's up with grumpy over there?"I ask Del as Autumn and Zelman walk behind us."I'm not sure, but I know that Autumn really doesn't want to talk about it. When Zelman almost told me she put her hand over his mouth. She almost looked like she was blushing."We both started to laugh too hard and loud not to hear. I know we must sound like a pair of gossiping preps but we can't help it. 'I wonder what's going on. This should be sweet.'

We just made it to everyone else."What is Kotaro doing here?"My face says it all. I am confused as can be."Well Kotaro has to be dropped off at the middle school to start fifth grade. Isn't it so cute?"Anna hugged Kotaro even more. I snatched Kotaro away from her."Don't call Kotaro an 'it' Anna! Kotaro is Kotaro! I'm sorry the mean girl said that about you Kotaro-chan."I hugged him tighter. He seems to not mind all of our hugging. You'd figure the poor guy to be dead by now. At least I can still hug him though!

Well we've made it to the middle school. Everyone hugged Kotaro before he could get near the door. We didn't embarrass him though. There was no one else around at the time. Only teachers. I hate to see him go. He doesn't even have him Lord Bow ow with him. Although, that school bag does look so cute on him. I wish Kotaro was staying at my house instead of Mimiko. Mimiko just does paper work, sleeps, eats, cleans her side of the room, and fixes some of her own food. At least she's not helpless. I would ask if I could switch with Anna, but Kotaro's her cousin. I wish he was my cousin too. He's so darn cute! The whole way to the High School Autumn and Zelman were trailing behind. If I didn't know any better than I would say they're trying to hide something from us. That's probably what it is. I'm usually right about these things. Just before we all sit down I stop Autumn. Del stops Zelman. While Kotaro was getting hugged by everyone else, except for Zelman, we came up with a plan to find out just what is going on."Now Autumn, you're going to tell us everything that happened. I don't care if you like it or not. Now spill it."

* * *

Author's note: Man, that chapter was LONG! This is my longest chapter so far. Took me a while to get it down. The comedy filled it, but now Autumn's going to have to explain what happened with Zelman. Will the bell be her savior, or will Del and Heather have other tricks up their sleeves? Find out next time!


	7. First day

Disclaimer:I do not own any Black Blood Brothers characters. I only own Del, Anna, Sydney, Heather, Autumn, Alex, Camillia

* * *

Del's POV

I stood in front of the red head, blocking his way to the bench. His face was hysterical. He was so confused. I glanced over to see how Heather was doing with Autumn. Her face was more angry rather than confused. These two are better than all the anime I've watched. Well...then again. Never mind. "So hey, Autumn. Are you going to answer any time soon or am I just going to stand here all day?" She just glared. It seems we've been doing a lot of that lately.

"It can't be that important. What are you guys even talking about anyways?" Camilla asked. "That's what we're wondering. Apparently something happened between her and Zelman this morning. Actually, I bet that's what that scream was this morning. Wasn't it? Hm, you two?" "You're right. That was her." Zelman spoke in a 'as a matter of a fact' tone. Looks like he doesn't mind telling us. If this doesn't work than I can just catch him later. But I'll have to make sure Autumn isn't around. That wouldn't be as fun though. I want to see her face when we find out. " Dammit..." I spoke by accident. "What?" Zelman gave an even more confused look. "Huh? What? I didn't say anything. You did not just hear me curse just then. What are you talking about?" "All I said was what."

"...uh...so back to the situation at hand!" I quickly changed the subject.

"Come on Autumn. We're your friends. You can tell us." Heather said sternly. Autumn just glared. "That's exactly the reason I can't tell you. You know me." I laughed a small amount. I could hear Anna and some of the others doing the same. That's when the siren, or in other words, school bell went off.

Autumn sighed of relief that she could leave. But she has one more issue. Or shall I say two more. "So Autumn," Heather and I walked beside her. "Are you ready for class?" We are in the same first period as her. She just rolled her eyes and walked at a faster pace. I looked over to ask Zelman if he was in any of our classes, but he was no where in sight. He must've gone to the office to ask for his class schedule. I'm going to laugh if he's in one of our classes.

-time skip-

Well it's first period and it's also very boring. And by boring, I mean so funny and hysterical I can hardly contain myself! This first period is English and our class is a very interesting one indeed. Our class is made up of idiot after idiot after idiot. Aside from us three crazies. Or shall I say four due to Autumn's gaping expression. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing to hard. Every few seconds one would still come out though. The cause being that beside our teacher at the front of the room was Zelman.

He glanced around the room until he found us in the back corner. That's when he stopped looking.

"Well class, we have a new student with us today. He is planning on being with us for the rest of the year. His name is Jake Clock. Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?" She asked him in a polite manner. "I guess the only thing I could say is that I like the drink Cola and yes, this is my real eye color." He smirked arrogantly. Everyone in the room focused on his eyes except us. Autumn glared out the window that she sat beside, Heather just continued to read her book, meanwhile I enjoyed this pure comedy. Every desk in the room is in a group of four. We have one empty desk at our group. I sit beside Heather and in front of Autumn. Autumn sits in the back corner where the window is. I have to turn all the way around to see the front of the room. As does Heather. Every group has at least one guy or one girl to it. We have us three girls since we don't have enough students and we all work well together.

"Alright. Well, that's very nice Jake. Now lets see... what group does not have four to them?" Two groups raised their hands. One had two girls and one guy, another vise-versa. She looked disappointed at this and scanned the rest of the room finally resting her eyes on us. "Well girls why didn't you raise your hands? Jake, you can go sit over there. For now I want the class to introduce yourself. This way Jake can get to know us all better." She turned to face him. "Well I will be your first period English teacher, Mrs. Keel. I hope that we can all be a happy family in this class. Though I will not tolerate slackers." She gestured towards the student in the front corner. "Now we will start with Alexis and go on from there. Now class, I want you to state your name and something about yourself." The girl began to speak.

Minutes passed and it got to the person right before our group, "Hi. My name is Cynthia Garrison and I'm head cheerleader. So if you need any information on any sports than you can always come and ask me and I should know." She then winked and sat down. I have nothing against cheerleaders, but I do have something against preps. You know, major flirts and people who are all about the latest trend and think of themselves as the best thing ever created. Other students that are just popular, but nice I can deal with. She on the other hand is a major prep. So in simple terms, I don't like her. Now it's my turn.

"I'm Del Lawlet and I must forewarn you that if you annoy me at all than I may just have to dissect you." I said sweetly and with a smile as my teacher gave me a 'look.' "As long as you that in the hall so there is no blood in the class." "Yes!" I shouted putting my fist in the air. I loved when all my teachers said that. I took my seat and Heather stood. "Hi, I'm Heather Collins and I love to write." She sat and went back to her book obviously not wanting to say anything. That's when Autumn stood as the last student in the class to introduce themselves. If I'm correct this will be the second time for us to do this. "Hi, I I'm Autumn Thomason. I love cats and love to draw." She then sat back in her seat and stared out the window.

"Alright, well that's our class. I will warn you that the group you're going to be sitting with is a little off when it comes to normality." We all glared jokingly at her. "Hey!" We shouted in unison. The whole class laughed along with us. Zelman than passed the other groups and came to the back of the room. As he took his seat Autumn glared like it was going to turn him to ice or set him up in flames then back at the window. He simply sat and ignored her glare. This could grow to be fun.

Heather's POV

I raised my head from my book as speak of a new project for the class came up. "Well class, we're going to start a new project. We get to go outside to work on it. This because it's an outside project. We're going to write about nature. If you know the woods behind the school, there is a clearing back there and we are going to go there and write from there." She spoke with a giant grin. Yay! We get to go outside! And in the woods, this is so awesome!

"Today we are going to go to the clearing and think about what we should write about it. So I want you to grab your things and we'll make our way down there. Remember to stick with your group. Don't stray, and you can work with a partner or the rest of your group. That's your choice. You can go solo if you want. Lets go!" Mrs. Keel is one of the most energetic teachers I've ever met. It almost makes me tired.

We all grab our bags and walk to line up at the door. Lets just say we're 'known' at the school for how crazy we are. Even with the faculty. Here's a good example. Mrs. Keel walked towards our group who was at the front of the line. She didn't have to lean down with how short she is to whisper something to us. "Now you girls be nice to our new student, kay?" I looked at the other two. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them." They both glared at me while Zelman just laughed. "I feel so upbeat around you guys." Mrs. Keel gave a confused look. "Do you know them?"Autumn gave a worried look while Zelman smirked. "N-" "Yes." Zelman interrupted her. Mrs. Keel grew interest. "How is that?"

Let me say that our teacher is pretty cool. She is a bit of a gossip hound though. "Well we just met outsid-"

"I'm living with them for a while." Her eyes grew. Del's hand came over her mouth, but not before she started to really laugh hard. Even I laughed. Autumn's face grew red. Both with anger and if I'm not mistaken embarrassment. I'm guessing she wants to hit him. Wouldn't be the first time she wanted to hit someone. She hits me all the time. It's really annoying.

"Which one?" Mrs. Keel asked hesitantly. "If he was with me would he be alive right now?" Dell asked sarcastically."Her." He pointed his thumb at Autumn. A tomato looks pale compared to her now. I can understand why. I'd be embarrassed too if the guy that's staying with me told someone that they are. Especially since they are of no blood relation whatsoever. I'm a little bit glad the group behind us is talking, even though they aren't supposed to when walking down the halls. And yes, we have been walking down the halls to go outside this whole entire time. "We get outside and you're a dead man." Autumn said under her breath. Zelman's smirk just grew. "Why? Don't you live with your parents? Are you a blood relative or something?" Autumn's head popped. She looked like she was going to give an excuse, right before Zelman once again cut in. "No. I have no relation to her at all. I was told to live with her and that's that." Autumn gritted her teeth getting madder by the second. "Well I find that strange. I wonder why...Well, it's none of my business." We then opened the doors to go outside. Deja vu stole the moment. What fun.

We entered a giant grassy field. There were few flowers to be seen but the others were all picked. We came upon the trees and as we followed we were enveloped in its foliage. It's really nice walking through here on a cloudy day. What I would give to be alone here.

"So everyone choose a spot to start."

Groups were fighting over who gets a piece of the clearing while we just sat against a tree. I looked up at the sky. "Really beautiful." This is when I tried to figure out what I would write about. It shouldn't be too hard. Then two people came to sit beside me. My two 'caring' friends Del and Autumn. One lied down while the other leaned against the side of the tree. "So what do you guys think? A group project or solo?" We both just looked at Autumn. I gave a sly smile. "Why not partners? Hm?" She just glanced at me irritated. "Because that would mean that one of us would have to work with Mr. Can't keep his mouth shut over there, by ourselves." She pointed towards him. "Might as well be working solo." I just laughed.

"Then why not work solo? We don't all have to work in pairs." She looked up. "Well because, I know he has no idea as to what's going on and he won't get anything done like that. We could at least help him out with school work..." She murmured her last words together. "Aw. Is someone worried about him?" I asked in a fake sympathy. She shot up from her lying down position to sit up and glare. "As if! Like I'd worry about him! I'd say the same about anyone and you guys know that." Del smirked. "I don't know. You can be pretty 'cold' sometimes."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Before anything could get anymore serious we started to laugh. "Alright. I guess we can work in a group like usual." Del conformed. "Hey, sparky! Over here!" She called out to him. "My name is-"

"Yes. We all know that you go by Jake now but your nickname for your alias is 'Sparky.' Or would you rather me call you sparkly?" She joked. I knew we were not going to get any work done today, but at least we have some ideas.

As we walked from the grassy field I walked towards Autumn. "Hey, Autumn. You think that we could all come out here sometime? Just me, you, Dell, Anna, and Camilla? I thought maybe we could and it would be entertaining." She just glanced over at me. "I would say yes normally, but Camilla isn't ever able to come over and do stuff like that since she's always grounded, and we also have to take care of our guests. Remember?" I just gave a pouting face. "But what if we bring them along with us?" Her eyes glinted with an idea. "I'll ask. I've got a good idea of how we can ditch them and my Mom at the same time." Del walked up from in behind me. "Looks like our devil kitty is back." Autumn smiled and laughed. "I'd call that a demotion."

Zelman's POV

I walked in behind the three. They seemed like they were trying to whisper but were miserably failing. Hearing something about ditching us an idea popped in my head. I smirked in a cocky manner. I'm not known for nothing. Unfortunately I am really not known at all around here. This place is very ignorant of what's around it. Normally I would be treated with great respect around here but even The people I'm forced to be with for the time being have no idea as to who or even 'what' I am. It really is annoying.

We entered the classroom once again a split second before the bell rang. I dragged out my piece of paper and looked at it as if I was checking to see what my next class was. Truthfully I was just following the three. In the office I had told them that I knew these three and that it would be simpler to hang around them. Of coarse a little eye-raid every once in a while does help.

I looked to my second class on the sheet. Mr. Hill. This is my second period social studies teacher. It says room 2014. I guess I'll follow them...where did Autumn go? Great, I've been following Del this whole time. Well maybe she's in my second period.

Del entered a doorway that lead to what looked like a history class. Don't be too surprised. I've lived this long. I should know what a history room looks like. I even see a picture of Abraham back there. I remember him. He's the guy that had that weird beard and hat I always made fun of. He really hated that. You could always tell because his wrinkling knuckles would grow to be white. I must say I think The Silver Blade is a much more interesting VIP. Him and his brother. I looked beside the door at the room number. 2014. This is it. I walked in the room and carried my bag along with me.

Soon a teacher entered the room and looked at me as I stood beside his desk. "Eh? And who are you? Huh, beanie?" Other people in the room snickered. "If you didn't read the handbook it says that you aren't aloud to wear those bloody hats. Now take the darn thing off and put it in your bag." He had a hint of a accent. "Now what are you doing in this class? I've never seen you before." Del snickered. "Um, I'm the new student. Jake Clock." He seemed to be in a rush with the lesson. "Well tick tock Mr. Clock. We aren't going to wait all day. I thought it was a clocks job to keep up. Now hurry along to your seat. You can sit in front Del there. The sadist in the back of the class." He laughed. "Well thanks for the support Mr. Hill. I love how you people think so highly of my sanity."

"What sanity. I didn't know there was any." I said to join in. The teacher just glared. He obviously didn't like me. "Alright Clock take off the hat and sit." He came up to me, ripped my hat off my head, and shoved it in my bag. "And I expect you to listen to my orders." He then sat at his desk. "Notebooks class. Staples as well. I will be giving you printed up notes for today. Be grateful. There are a whole lot." He then started to pass out papers. I took my seat as he did. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I did. Turning I saw Del trying to tell me something, "Hey Zel, We've got printed up notes for today and our teacher is completely uncaring of what we do in here. Come sit back here. We need to talk." She whispered. I glanced at the teacher then back. "Sure." I got up and jumped over the desk. She was in an empty row in the back so she's the only one who saw me do that. She blinked at me. "Nice jump, but you shouldn't have done that." I gave her a questioning look. "What do you-"

"Jake!" I turned. Damn. "What was that you just did?" He started to walk closer. "Uh...I jumped..." I whispered. He slammed his hands on the desk in front of me. "That was...great!" I slouched. "Huh?"

"That was an amazing jump! I've never seen someone jump that high before. You have to join!" I backed up a step as he leaned farther over the desk. "What?" His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Sports! You could join the track team. We even do field events! You would be a great asset to our team!" I gulped, backing another step. These people are worse then vampires. "So?" He smiled expectantly. "I...can't..."

"All we do is go outside and do field events during the day and if it's not a school day than we leave more towards early afternoon." He kept saying pressuring me. I became annoyed by the constant pushing. "Well...I...I just..." I trailed off gaining attention from the rest of the class."...I CAN'T GO OUT IN THE SUN A LOT ALL RIGHT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The room kept quite as he just stood and frowned. "Well that's too bad, but I can't force you to do what you don't want to do." He sat down the papers on my desk and continued on passing out the rest of the papers.

_'Won't force me. Hm?'_

I sat beside Del and ignored my papers. "So how do you like staying with Autumn?" She asked with a sly tone of voice. "Oh," I leaned back in my chair, "It has it's moments." She arched and eyebrow as she slid her papers into her notebook, a smirk playing onto her face, "Oh?"

"Well, I walked in the bathroom this morning while she was just in a towel," I felt a smirk come on at the memory, "It was an interesting sight. And then we had our little escapade last night." She laughed, wrapping her arms over her stomach before wiping the corner of her eye and sucking in a breath, "Escapade? And just what did you two do." I scratched the back of my head, "She kinda...threw a teabag in my face." Del kept a serious composure for a total of three seconds before she burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. She was literally rolling on the floor with laughter, "TH-THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS SO FREAKED ABOUT?" She asked as she continued to roll on the floor. I smirked and emitted a slight chuckle of my own.

Then I remembered that we're in class.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Hill asked from the front of the room as Del continued to roll around on the floor with laughter. My head jerked up in his direction. "Just because we have printed up notes today does not mean that you can slack off. I'll let you off this time because it's your first day. Now Del, I already know that you must've laughed at something he said and you couldn't keep from laughing so I'll let you off this time too. Now pay attention." He walked back towards the white board. The projector screen was down and the lights had been turned off. Del made her way to her seat and sat with a face red from lack of air. I must say it is at least a little funny. I glanced down at the packet of notes. There was five pages of them. All the pages had words written on the fronts and backs. They were covered. _'when he said a lot he wasn't joking. This is ridiculous. How are we going to get through all of this in one day?_' I read the papers with quick speed.

I glanced up from the last page of the packet. The clock was on the wall right of me. It's black hands told me that the time was 9:40. Looks like class is over for now. I shoved my papers into my bag and the bell rang soon after. I got out of my seat and almost fell forward when someone pushed past me. Needless to say I've never gone to school before so I'm not used to this. All I have to say is that I hope the rest of the day goes a lot better than this class. Though it was somewhat hilarious.

* * *

Authors Note: Well Zelman's first day of school is going in so many different directions I don't know if his day will turn out good or bad from all of this. I wonder what Autumn will do now that Zelman's told a teacher, which is a major gossip hound, that he's living with her? Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope for you to read the next one. Please review! =^-^=


	8. Positive way to deal with stress

disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Blood Brothers characters or story. I only own Dell, Heather, Autumn, Anna, Camilla, Alex, Sydney.

* * *

Anna's POV

It's time for art class with everyone. Yay! I get to see people I know well! I wonder how they're day has been going? Maybe I should ask them once I get there.

Down the hall to the right was the art room. Walking inside I found myself to be the first one there. Soon after I sat my bags down Del came in with Zelman following behind as usual. Wait. Agh! What's Zelman doing here? I ran to Del. "Hey, Del what's Zelman doing here?" She just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...Hahaha! Dear God that's genius...hehe..." Knitting my eyebrows together I cocked my head. "Huh?"

We found our way back to our seats without answering my question. "Really! What's he doing here? I didn't know he could draw." "I've never really tried so I probably can't. But since all of you are in here so am I." My head slammed against the desk. "That's just great. No offense or anything, but this is the one class where I got to see my friends without any awkwardness and you just dragged said 'awkward' right through that door." I said gesturing to the door to art. He just smirked. "Well sorry I'm so 'annoying.'" I glanced out the door to see everyone else walking in. "Guys!" I shouted running to hug them all. Only Heather hugged back as usual. Everyone sat but Autumn. "Move Zelman." He just looked up at her. "What if I say no?"

She smirked. "You comfy there?" He laughed. "Well that's an odd question. But I guess you could say that." He attempted to lean back in his chair and failed epically by falling backwards. Everyone laughed including our teacher. "Agh! What the!" Autumn grabbed her chair in between laughs. It took a lot to notice from all my laughing. Zelman just shook his head and growled at Autumn. "How dare you!" Autumn just laughed harder. "You're the one who took my seat _and_ entered this class. You should be prepared for odd and annoying things." She snickered. "Like what?"

"Shun the none believers Charlie. Shun~." Our teacher, Mrs. Kark put her hand towards Zelman's face. He just raised a brow quizzically. "..." The room kept silent for a moment before roaring laughter from all parts of the room. She walked away without another word as we all caught our breath.

After a few minutes Zelman attached himself to a seat that he found on the other side of the room and brought over to our group. I sat between Camilla and Heather. Heather was placed beside Zelman, then Autumn, then Alex, then Del.

"Del? Why are you sitting way over there?" Del smirked. "I bet Autumn knows." Autumn's head turned swiftly. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"All I mean is that I heard about a certain something that happened this morning~." Her laugh shattered my ears. "What? What was it? I want to know too." I ran over and asked. "Well, maybe Autumn should tell you. She knows full well. Or maybe even Zelman. Either of them would work." I looked at the two, Zelman's lips traced a smirk as Autumn's face blushed immensely. I cocked my head as Autumn jumped out of her chair and hit the back of Zelman's head. "What the heck Zelman! You told her about that?" She shouted, though quite enough for Mrs. Kark not to hear...entirely.

"She asked." He pointed as he rubbed the back of his cranium. "I don't care if she asked Zelman..." She growled as she rubbed her temples.

"Um...will someone please explain to me what's going on? What happened?" Autumn just face palmed at my question. I don't see what was so bad about it...

Nonetheless Autumn still slammed her hands on her desk with a, "Don't _either_ of you...say...anything." Her voice was harsh and rimmed with irritation. "Will one of you _please_ tell me? It can't possibly be that bad." She glared. "And what if it is, 'that bad?' " I went back to my seat and lost myself in thought.

What if it is 'that bad?' What if that's bad as that? What if bad is...Argh! I don't get any of this! I really hate those stupid 'what ifs!' Scratching my fingers through my hair Heather just stared as Camilla continued to draw and ignore me, or at least trying to. "Uh...Anna...what the heck?" I just stopped and looked at her. Slumped I decided to throw my head against my desk, before rising up with a small yet groaning, "Ow~." Everyone just stopped and stared, then either laughed or went back to what they were doing before. "That was smart Anna." Heather used her sarcastic tone. "Duhhhhuhuh~." Camilla randomly threw into the conversation. "The crap Camilla?" I asked. She just laughed and went back to her art. I have to admit, she's a great artist, yet has an overly random personality.

Glaring back towards the troublesome three; Del, Zelman, and Autumn; I found them to be glaring at each other. I could almost feel the heat waves come from them. I'm pretty sure that isn't heat from love.

Picking up a pencil I stared at the blank page. What should I draw? Should I write? Maybe I should write about a picture, or maybe draw about something I've written? Possibly scribble. Maybe just draw words. Or maybe I should write out a picture. But wouldn't that be drawing words? If that's the case, then wouldn't I have already done that? So if writing is drawing, and drawing is writing, and writing is writing, and drawing is drawing...Argh! I hate this!

* * *

So art class ended with many glares and many traces of confusion. I really wish I didn't just spend all class thinking. I didn't even get one thing done. How can I call myself an artist or author when I can't even think of anything. It's so pitiful it makes me mad. How could I be so-"Anna?"

"Huh? Oh, Autumn. Sorry, I was thinking. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you were ready for science class. So are you?" I sighed. "I guess..." I glanced behind me. "But does _that_ have to come too?" Autumn's eyes followed my own. "Unfortunately it takes some time to get rid of him. But I've got a plan. Speaking of, do you have any free time tomorrow?" I suppose she's asking since it's the weekend. We always have at least one person spending the night at someone's house every weekend. It's actually really fun. "No, sorry. I don't. I've got a project I have to do for History. I just got it today and it will probably take the weekend to get it done." She pouted in response. "Aw. Well alright then. Looks like your going to miss out. We were thinking of ditching the parents and guests to walk around in the woods."

Jumping at the mention of the woods I turned swiftly. "Really? Man, I wish I could go. Darn."I muttered to myself. "But hey, didn't you hear?"

"What?" I just thought for a moment. "Well, I've heard that people have gone missing. Haven't you? People go in there and seem to be gone. They might have been kidnapped or murdered or something, and I don't want you guys to die! You might get killed or worse..." I thought in my head about what could happen to them. Maybe I should come. I can't just leave them like that could I? But, but...oh. Wait. Never mind.

"Anna, we'll be fine. Nobody messes with you if there's more than one of you."

I looked at Autumn just before ramming myself into a wall. "Ow!" Autumn laughed. I looked in front of my to see a door. Science class. "Autumn, why didn't you warn me?"

"I was thinking you knew."

* * *

Ordinarily science class isn't boring, but today it was a glare fest with Zelman around. I will never have a normal life again.

* * *

Zelman's POV

Today I have felt like no one likes me around here. No one except for other students anyways...especially at lunch. I just got done with it and I found out that everyone was either hiding from me or I just plain couldn't find them. I also didn't have anything to eat. Everyone in the lunch room had IDs. I guess that means I should get one made.

So now I have dealt with English, History, Art; that took a little getting used to...; science, and lunch. The next class is gym. I would bet this to be one of my better classes. I'm a vampire after all. I have great physical ability.

I looked around in the hall. So I'm guessing my next class is somewhere outside. This can't happen everyday. Stupid sun...

Walking down the stairs I found myself racing towards the doors only to be stopped by someone that looked like a teacher. They looked at me and found me to be a student that has lost his way to class. "What are you doing? These are the front doors. Go out the back doors like you're supposed to." I glanced up. "Well, I'm new here, so I don't exactly know my way around." She just looked around. "So what class are you heading to?"

"Gym." She smirked. "Well that's exactly what I'm teaching. So who do you have for that class?" Holding the paper to my face I read the name. "A 'West.' Know of him?" She smiled. "That would be me. I'm Mrs. West. You must be glad you ran into me. Now you can't be late for class." I was somewhat terrified of the fact that this woman would be my teacher. She looks similar to a man. This can't be good...

"Better just follow me." She walked ahead of me down the hall. I followed timidly. I wish silver blade was the one that had to go to school not me.

As we came to a door I could see something flash past me. I just stood dumbstruck. "Um..."

"You coming?" I looked to see Mrs. West walking forward. I walked forward with a smirk. Well this should be good.

Coming into the large court was the teacher and I. "In your spots class. The bell has rung. If you aren't then I'll have to write you up." Everyone quickly raced to a spot on the floor. I just followed the teacher to her desk. "So you're the new student Jake Clock I'm assuming?" Raising my head I spoke. "Yes. I am. So where should I sit?" Entirely ignoring me she walked off.

I quietly followed. "Um..Miss?" She just waved her hand towards the room. I guess I should figure this out on my own then. I glanced around the room. So who am I with this time?

Over in a back corner I saw a person with their head rested in their hand ignoring the teacher's words. I decided to join them since they weren't talking. Then I wouldn't be disturbed by them during class. Though I still wonder who I'm stuck with for this class.

Setting my bag with the rest against a wall I walked to the corner. The person turned their head in the opposite direction. I guess I found another person that doesn't like me. I glanced around the room. Unlike earlier today, everyone was in shorts and tank tops. From what the office told me I thought that was against school rules. Maybe not here since it's gym. Even the girl and guy I was sitting beside were wearing shorts and a tank top. The guy looked more like he was wearing basketball or some sort of sport clothes.

The teacher began to call roll. I kept track of names being said. I still don't recognize anyone. Why'd they have to change for this class. Now I can't remember whose who.

I thought about how my day's been so far. A few girls tried to flirt with me at lunch. They were pretty, but I could tell that they must have F's in all their classes if they have enough time to focus on their make up and such. They all have squeaky voices too. It hurts my ears. Usually those type of girls don't annoy me, but I can't stand hearing them or their lack of smarts. Even Sayuka isn't like that. Though she does annoy me sometimes too. Everyone does. Sometimes I just wish I was back at the Special Zone.

I looked up and saw the teacher leaving to a small room. Dammit all! I was to busy thinking to hear the names! Damn...

Looking towards the people I sat beside I went to ask the boy. "Hey," I whispered, catching his attention. "Do you know if a Alex, Camilla, Autumn, Del, Anna, or Sydney is in this class?" He just looked at me like I was insane and pointed to spots in the room. "Well, Alex Ray is over there," Not an Alex I know..."Over there is Sydney Parkers," I don't know her either..."And last but not least that's Autumn Thomason." A name I know well. Finally.

Turning behind me I saw a girl with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, shorts, and a black shirt. Her head was still turned away from me. I think a little pay back is necessary for art class. Though this time I think I might just tease her. I can do that later. Smiling I scooted beside her. I got close and whispered, "Do you know if there's a girl named Autumn Thomason in this class? Maybe a Del, Anna, Sydney, Camilla, or Alex?" I held in a chuckle.

"Uh...no. There is an Alex and Sydney though. They're in the front of the room." She turned her head farther away, covering her mouth with her hand. I find flustering her like this to be entertaining. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She moved away an inch. I blew towards her ear and she raised her hands to her ears as she her knees to her stomach. She squeaked. Glaring she slowly showed rage. Holding her hand in a fist she tensed. "Zelman..."

"The name's Jake." She twitched. "Fine. Jake, don't _ever_ to that _again_." Snickering I rested myself on my palms back in my spot. "Oh, is someone a tad flustered by this?" "Jake..." Before she could raise her hand music filled the room. She stopped and went back to her seat just like she was. Mrs. West came back and glanced around the room. "The warm ups are on the board. Do them then you have free time. Jake, get someone to explain them to you. Also, you'll need a partner of your height. Try your best to get one before someone else does." I glanced at Autumn. She may not be my height but, "Will do." She kept the music playing and turned it up louder. I had no idea what song this was, but apparently others liked it.

I watched as everyone stood. Following there movements I stood and began to walk towards Autumn. Before I could get to her, a boy ran to her. "Hey, Autumn. I was wondering if you would be my partner?" "Sure, whatever." I heard them. I glared. Stupid boy. I noticed this to be the boy that I was sitting beside. Looking around I saw everyone else in pairs. A tap on my shoulder caught me off guard. Turning I looked down to face a boy that was much shorter than I. He looked ill. I sighed, "So what do we have to do?" I looked at the board. The names of the exercises said what they were. Turning back to the boy I said I was ready and we began.

After two minutes of tiresome actions, I had finished high fives, push ups, sit ups, and whatever these mountain climbers are. They also are another annoying thing about this day. School will never be a good thing.

Most of the time I payed attention to the other two. By other two I obviously mean Autumn and this 'boy.' I still don't know his name. Speaking of annoying list, he's on it. Autumn seemed to have a hard time and he helped her. I can tell easily this boy either likes her or is very flirtatious. Whatever. This doesn't matter.

Autumn began to walk to the front of the room after grabbing a book from her bag and sat in a chair. Avoiding flying basketballs and a football, as well as the occasional volley ball, I made it to where she is. "Hello. So why are you just sitting there?" She looked up at me irritated. "Because I don't feel like playing any sports and I like this book. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not really. But you know..." I leaned on the wall beside her. "I guess a normal person would say you look cute in that." I smirked at her pink face, before she slammed her book shut and got up. Watching as she walked away I noticed her coming back. "You know what 'Jake?' People always say to take out your stress in positive ways, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now this task will acquire your assistance." She gestured towards me. "Also, a tether ball." She walked towards a tether ball pole and gestured for me to follow.

"Now do you know how to play tether ball? If not I will teach you." "After a while you get bored and start reading, so yes. I've read how." She nodded. "Alright then. Now you go to that side." She pointed to the left. "And I'll stay here." She took her spot.

Pulling my hands out of my pockets I walked to the other side. She gave a smug expression as she passed me the ball. "I'll let you have the first hit. I'm pretty good at this, so I wouldn't mind you having a advantage. Alright beginner?" She tilted her head. I scoffed. "Fine. Your loss." I threw up the ball and hit it. It flew past her face and went all the way around till I won. "Still want _me_ to have the handicap?" Her smile only grew. "Sure. Though I doubt you'll need it. Just go easy on me. Kay?" Something was off. "Alright." I threw her the ball and the same thing happened to me that happened to her. "How...?" She just stood triumphant with ball in hand. "I said for you to go easy on me, not the other way around." Now a smile engulfed both our faces. "Alright. Well then, let us begin."

Within seconds the green ball was only a blur in the air. We both began hitting it with our strength. Unfortunately my strength is in my flames, not my fists. We were both evenly matched. Others started to crowd around us. They looked in awe.

As time flied the bell rang and we had to stop. We both were panting for breath and walking slowly to our bags. "How did you learn to play?" I asked. "I just taught myself. I guess after years of getting hit in the head with it you start to understand _why_ it's hitting you." I laughed. "Well that's an unfortunate way to learn." "Not really. Anyways, I'll be back. I've got to get dressed."

She then ran off. " I sat and waited without understanding exactly why. In 30 seconds came a running Autumn still taking out her hair tie. "You didn't have to wait you know." She said between breaths. Stuffing her gym clothes in her bag she hoisted it onto her shoulders and began to race ahead.

"Autumn!" I hollered. She slid to a stop. "What?"

"What's your next class?" She gave a suspicious look. I've been getting those a lot today. "It's choir and I can't be late. My teacher will yell at me. So bye." Before she could leave I used my speed to come behind her and grab her shoulder. She turned. "What?"

"Do you know a Mr. Will?" Her face flashed with horror. "Regrettably yes. I guess that means you need to follow me." She yanked away and ran. Trailing behind I thought, so _that_ was the blur I saw.

* * *

Author's note: Finally the next chapter! I'm so happy! So how do you think Autumn feels dealing with Zelman? Can she tolerate him for too long? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out. (The schedules were thought up in no specific order for any reason, somehow by chance Zelman landed these classes. So anything that seems ironic or anything else was just random. No specifics. No reasons for why people are in what class they are in. Thanks for understanding!)

Love, Your Author

Akiho13 =^-^=


	9. Friends, Choir, and Keys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Blood Brothers characters or story. I only own Dell, Heather, Autumn, Anna, Camilla, Alex, Sydney.

* * *

Autumn's POV

I ran as Zelman followed me to choir.

_What the heck! Why is Zelman joining choir of all things? That defiantly does not seem like something he would do. Oh well. Not like he'll last in there for long._

"Come on! The bell is about to ring and we can't be late!" I raced to the door. Just in time, I made it in quick enough to throw my bag to the wall and sit, just before the bell. Zelman just calmly walked in behind and waited for our teacher's arrival. Soon the door opened and a student came in with our teacher following behind. He simply passed Zelman and walked ahead to his desk. Zelman followed.

All I could see and hear was Zelman going to Mr. Will and Mr. Will telling him to sit without looking at him. I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Mr. Will, like Mrs. West, can be pretty harsh on his students. He doesn't tend to care much.

Zelman turned around and glanced over the room. I gave a small wave and he came over and sat. The rest of my class was being loud so I was guessing that for the beginning of class we weren't going to do anything.

"So have you succeeded in keeping that beanie on your head all day?" I attempted at small talk.

"Well...during my second class it was taken away. I got it back. But you know..." He smirked arrogantly. "...I got a lot of stares from some of the females here~." _He says it like I'm going to be jealous or something..._

"That's nice. Seems like you've had a good first day. Oh, and does your head still hurt from the incident in art?" I gave a coy grin. He looked almost disappointed. "No. I heal very quickly." I could hear the annoyance brimming his voice. His mode changed at the drop of a coin.

"So how are your hands? I would bet them to be hurt pretty badly after playing tether ball with _me_." His eyes narrowed. I hate to say it, but that's one of the things about his character in Black Blood Brothers that made me attracted to him in the first place. Those eyes...

"They should be fine. I haven't exactly checked." I looked down at my palms.

My hands were so red.

My hands were trembling. I must've used too much force on them when I hit the tether ball. He did hit pretty hard. Most guys don't. I wasn't expecting that. Not from some guy who looks like such a...twig. Now that I think about it, he looks like he could easily be beat. I don't understand.

"Fine huh? Doesn't seem like it to me." His enjoyment was obvious. I huffed. "So what? I'm not some athlete you know. It's not like I spend my time playing sports or anything." I gave excuses. "Sure. Sure. That's why." Smart Alec.

"Alright. Get in your rows now." Mr. Will came to his piano in the middle of the room. I walked away from Zelman to my spot.

"Sir." Zelman made his way to Mr. Will. "Hands out of your pockets. Hat off. Stick with proper dress code. Stop trying to act punk." Zelman stopped and took his hands out of his pockets and threw his beanie to his bag. "Now, sir, where should I-"

"Alto or Soprano 2. Your choice." Mr. Will was rude and blunt as usual.

"Your name?" Zelman turned back to Mr. Will. "Jake. Jake Clock." Mr. Will wrote the name as Zelman made his was around the room. "Your lucky Jake. We're not doing much today, so you can join in your own pace. Just don't slag far behind." Zelman perched at the edge of the alto bleachers. I looked back at him from the front of the altos. _I never wondered this before, but what does Zelman sound like singing. With a voice like his I would bet it to be somewhat good._ I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I shouldn't be caring too much about this.

"Stand." We did as told and stood from where we were. "Go to soprano 2 for this Autumn." I quickly paced to my spot in the soprano 2 bleachers. I tend to switch between alto and soprano 2. I wish I didn't have to switch that much. It's kind of a pain to have to do.

From where I was standing, I could see some girls staring at Zelman. I tried my best to look away. So maybe I was a...tad...jealous. _No I'm not! It's just some dumb preps. Why should I care?_

"Leave the books. We will start on Hero. A student choice. Let's start from the top." We each began to sing.

The girls sang parts of the song that the girl in the band sang while most was sung by the guys. Everyone sounded great together. It was very harmonizing. Our teacher was playing the piano. This song was made by a band called "Skillet." One of our students chose this. And since it's appropriate we went with it. I do actually love this song. I don't know who chose it, but they did good. Probably Sydney or Alex.

* * *

"Today was good class. You girls are fine. Just remember what to read and what pitch you are to go at. Also, you boys need to remember not to read the girls parts unless you want me to assign you a dress for concerts." Some snickered. I just glanced at Zelman.

_Argh! Stop thinking about him! It's not like you won't see him at home after this..._ I thought back before the actors even came.

b-_This is so awesome! I love Black Blood Brothers! My favorite character is defiantly Zelman. It's so awesome how he uses fire just by looking around. And he is pretty hot too. My thoughts revolved around being a fangirl. "You know..." Mom broke my thoughts. "It would be awesome to be able to meet these people. They seem like they would be really cool to meet." I nodded my head in agreement. "That would be awesome." I leaned back into the couch._-d

I sat and placed my head in my palm. I glanced again towards Zelman. _How...did my interest in him quickly switch to irritation? I used to think that I would love to meet him, but now I can't stand him. What happened?_ He caught my glare and simply waved with a cocky attitude._ That could be one reason..._I thought to myself. Soon girls started to crowd around him. Even some guys...

I could hear their loud voices. So annoying...

"You can get out your I-pods class." Swiftly others, including myself, dove for our bags to snatch up our music. Before most could even see the flash mob we all created, we were already back in our seats, earplugs in, and singing along on occasions. My music was switched to 'The Good Life' by Three Days Grace.

I quietly sang along with the lyrics, tapping the beat out on my skinny jeans. I felt so relaxed that I could fall asleep. I shut my eyes, laid my legs out straight on the concrete floor, and leaned back against the bottom of the stair like bleachers. My finger's tapping went from my legs to the floor. Without earplugs in, you could hear the end of my nails tap the ground, not missing a beat.

Glancing over I saw a familiar shoe that only one of the people in this class wears, and that's my one friend in this class. I tend to this this a lot, so without asking, even though I never do, I turned around and lied the back of my head on the shoe. I know that laying down on someone's shoe may not sound to appealing, but when you're wearing 'these' shoes...lets just say that my head is comfortable where it is. I sat up after feeling someone poke my leg.

Looking in front of me I saw some angry girls. "What are you doing Autumn?"

"There's no way you know this guy."

"Get off his foot." I got many harsh whispers. I cocked my head confused. "Uh...you guys see me do that all the time. What's the big deal?" I turned around and was not expecting what I saw. The mop of scarlet hair told me that.

"Well this is awkward..." I said to myself gaining looks of laughter and anger from the rest of the class. The portion that paid attention anyways...

"I'm assuming you were comfortable?" Zelman asked smirking. "I...I...I didn't know...that was you." I gave the best answer I could muster. "Well you seemed awfully content there." Another girl said. I held up my hands in defense. "Guys. I swear I had no idea that was him. I swear."

"Yeah right." I heard someone comment. I glared in their general direction. I raised my eyebrows. "Whoever said that, try saying it again. See what happens." Some scoffed while others laughed at the poor person who made the comment.

"Lay off guys. It was an accident. I'm sorry. Okay? It's not that big of a deal. Besides, do you see _him_ throwing a hiss fit like you guys? If anyone should have a problem with it it's him, and he seems to not care. So why should you?" They just left the comment and many left the conversation. Few continued.

The few that wouldn't stop came up to Zelman. "Are you really okay with that? You don't even know her." Only two girls were left. "It's fine." He replied. "I do know her actually. We-" I ran up to him and threw my hands over his mouth. "Shush it you idiot! You already told my English teacher. You don't need to tell them too." I was furious. This was the second time I've hand to put my hands over his mouth. His face was just blank. I could almost hear the 'You going to let go now? How about now?' in his look. I took my hands back swiftly. I glanced down at my palms. No red dot.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." That was all I heard. I couldn't react in time. "We actually are relatives."

"Z-wait. What?" I sat dumbstruck. "We're step siblings actually. I'm just living with them for a little while." His excuse was flawless. "Oh. Well that makes sense I guess..." The girls went back to what they were doing, annoyed by the fact of losing reason to yell at me.

"Zel-"

"Jake." He corrected me. "Whatever." I shook my head. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" He looked up acting nonchalant. "That we were step siblings. Why?" Zelman just grinned and turned to place a hand on my check. "Because I think that leaving you dumbfounded is rather hilarious." He turned away and grabbed my music out of my hands. "Hey! Give that back!" I reached for it.

"I'm not going to sit and listen to these brats talk about their lives. Here." He placed something in my hand.

An earplug.

"Uh, Jake? You feeling okay?" He twitched. "What kind of question is that? Am I not allowed to be nice?" I sat down slowly beside him. "Nah. It's fine. Now let me choose the music. I know my Mp3 better than you do." I snatched it away. He let go willingly. I skimmed through my music. _What in the world type of music does Zelman even listen too?_ I just sat and clicked through. I soon came upon a song called 'Matryoshka.' A song by Vocaloid. _I hope he likes it, because I'm not changing it._ I pressed play. His eyes flashed open as soon as the voices came up. He took my music and looked at the tittle.

"This song is...odd." He just placed the music back into my hand. I held back a laugh.

* * *

Jiro's POV

"Where is it?" I searched through every crevasse of the house. "Why can't I find it! This isn't good...I need my hat and coat so I can stand the sun better. At least she didn't hide my parasol..." I turned around to make sure it was still there. "Phew. Now, back to searching..."

So far my day has not been too productive.

"Jiro! Do you have any idea where she could've hidden it?" I snarled. "For the last time! I don't know!" I hollered at Mimiko.

Oh yes. Did I mention Miss Mimiko's arrival? She came to see how I was doing, being her usual nice self, and so I asked if she could help to find my hidden coat and hat. She accepted and we've been looking like this for hours. I looked towards the hands of the clock.

_School should almost be over. Right? _I grew even more enraged. The line was crossed.

"Dell!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. At least I knew one thing.

That crimson eyed hunter had to be off worse than I. He must've gotten little accomplished today.

* * *

Zelman's POV

Today was a very productive one.

I of course 'learned' little. I already knew most of what was explained to me. I am older than most after all. I should know a thing or two.

I tailed behind Autumn and Dell as we walked away from everyone else. We already left school and made it to the neighborhood. This place really is nothing special.

I let my hand stroke the back of my now covered head. It still annoys me that Autumn hit the back of my head with that sketch book of hers. She's way to uptight. She really needs to loosen up. Maybe she just has her earplugs in way too tight...

"So Del, do you think Jiro actually found the coat and hat?" Autumn snickered. I got closer. "I doubt it. I hid them pretty well. You'll never guess where."

"Under your bed like everything else." She guessed. _They walk slow when they talk._.. "Nope." "Where then?" Del laughed evilly "In the fire place. The hat at least. The coat is in the grandfather clock in my room." They both laughed. "How much time did it take you to hide those?" Autumn questioned. "Not long actually. I just stuffed the hat up the chimney and there's this compartment with a door on it in behind the clock. I put the coat in that. I doubt he'll find it. Then the coat will be mine, and in good condition, and the hat will be burnt to a crisp." She held her hand in a fist and laughed like a mad man. "Nice." Autumn joined her in the laughter.

"I don't understand. What's the point of hiding his coat and hat?" I joined in. "Because, I want to burn the hat and steal the coat. Simple as that."

We stopped walking. "Well, see you later guys. Thanks for walking me home." Del waved. "You're welcome! See ya!" Autumn called back. Just as quickly as she turned, she took out her music. Putting in her ear plugs she ignored the fact that I was standing right here. Sighing I dug threw my bag for a pack of cigarettes. Autumn threw the bag at me this morning, saying that I needed something to carry papers in. We should be getting myself a actual bag today or tomorrow.

I took a cigarette out of the pack and stuck it in my mouth, lighting it by snapping my fingers. I flinched and looked over. I sighed once again. _That was close. I'm not aloud to use my abilities around humans. Especially the ones I live with. _A puff of smoke escaped my lips. I stopped walking and turned when the other foot steps behind me stopped as well. "Didn't you hear me yesterday? I said no smoking. I wouldn't usually mind the smell, but I can't have my mother knowing you smoke. She'll end up giving some speech about how it's bad to smoke. Believe me, it's not fun. Also the fact that she would be able to smell it on your clothes before she washes them. Now if you would be so kind, please stop while your here." She lectured.

I decided that since she was at least attempting to be polite, or just didn't have the energy to yell, that I would go ahead and throw it away. I took the cigarette out and stomped it beneath my foot. "Hey, I gave up something I like for you. It's your turn. Now take out the ear plugs. It's rude." She twitched.

"Rude? Well you would know a lot about that word now wouldn't you?" I was offended. "Haven't you ever heard the line, 'do upon to others as you wish do be done upon you?'" She glared. "Of course I have. I just don't bother with it when it comes to others that wont listen to it, such as yourself." She had her arms crossed. "Tch...Lets just go eat. I'm starved. Boredom is killing me." I changed the subject before we got into yet another argument. She just walked ahead.

Soon we came to the house and I turned to enter the yard. Autumn on the other hand did not. I saw her walking on past the house. "Just where are you headed?" She turned and came up to the yard. "I'm going to go eat. Mom doesn't get home till late and I've got some cash on me. Besides, my cooking sucks." I looked down at her as she unlocked the door. She froze. "What's the matter now?" I asked.

"Well...you see...uh...since I was distracted this morning...I...well...let's just say there is something inside of the house that was not supposed to be left inside the house...heheh...heh..." She laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" I was unsure as to what she was getting at. "Well...the keys to my house...are still inside the house." She took a deep gulp. She slumped and walked to sit on the porch swing.

"Great...this is just perfect...now I can't get inside my own house." She sounded pathetic. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I began to laugh. She just stared. "What's so funny? We're both locked out!"

I stopped laughing after a moment or two. "I seem to be more upbeat around you people. Even more so than just around Kotaro. You just need to loosen up. It's not like we'll die because we can't go in for an hour or two." She sighed. "Yeah, but you don't understand. We get out of school at 3:20, correct? Well Mom doesn't get home until around 7:30 to 8:00 PM. It'll be four or five hours till we can go back inside..." She mumbled.

"Well then I guess we should just go out for a little while and come back. We could always go to one of your friends houses. I wouldn't mind seeing Jiro again." She gave me a look of doubt. "You really are like your character. Aren't you?" I smirked. "More than you know..." She sat silent.

"So..." She picked up after a few minutes. "...what should we do to pass the time? We can't just sit here." I looked around for something to do. By now I was sitting beside her on the bench. "Hm...maybe we could go see the others?" She stood. "Well then, let's go." She walked off without warning. I decided to grab my bag and bring it along. "Your cash?" I said. "Oh, yeah!" She raced to her bag, digging out a black wallet. "Okay! Now we can go." She pointed ahead and I walked on, holding back a chuckle at her immaturity.

"Not here either, huh?" I stared at the house. "Nope. Guess not. Maybe their out too? Man, what is today? Black Friday?" The blond turned away from her friend's house and went on to the last one. "Okay." She stopped. "This house is not an option." She said plainly. "Why's that. Isn't that the house Cain is staying in?" I asked. "Yes, but this house has too many people in it. I'm also not aloud to go in this house." I cocked my head. "Why's that?" She turned and began to walk out of the neighborhood. "Well, Mom doesn't like Sydney too much. I also don't have the 'best' feelings towards her. She's kind of clingy. Other than that she's great though. Well, her handwriting has much to be desired. If that's another reason, which I doubt. I guess, just bad feelings when I'm around her make me wary of her..." Autumn trailed off. "So where to now?" I followed behind her as she went on.

"Town. Let's get something to eat. Like I said, I can't cook and I won't." She continued ahead. _A night on the town huh? What an interesting day it has been today._ "Speaking of eating, what do you like to eat Zelman? I never asked." I looked up. "Oh, ramen I guess. Well, of course I like other things too, but money won't buy that_. _" I smirked. "Whatever. So I guess we're eating ramen. We can go to a buffet to eat that. Just can't eat much. It's not like I have too much cash on me." We continued to walk on to town. Shouldn't be that far. I could see the town down the street from the school. The thing is, will she be able to see in the dark like I can?

* * *

Author's note: It seems as though Autumn is starting to pay more attention to their new guest. Zelman looks as though he's having fun messing with her and is interested in what exactly this place is like. So far, not a great one. Though it seems like there is more too it than meets the eye. Jiro and Dell are having trouble getting along, and everyone else has to deal with their guests. At least they don't go to school with them. So what's the deal with Sydney? What's so different with her, and now those two are stuck, alone, till late. What will happen?

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a major writer's block. But don't worry. They should come quicker now. ^^ Now to work on my D. Gray-Man one and the others. Wish me luck! ^^

R&R


	10. Go team!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Blood Brothers characters or story. I only own Del, Heather, Autumn, Anna, Camilla, Alex, Sydney.

* * *

Camilla's POV

Placing my finger tips gently on my flute I began to play. Along side me was Anna. At the bottom of the bleachers was Heather, playing the percussion. Del and Kotaro simply watched from a brick wall that they sat on.

We played each song with perfection. Only once did I almost slip up. At least I was able to make it unnoticeable.

If anyone else other than us 'experienced flute players' were playing this then they would have ran out of breath by now. Thank Jesus for flute lungs!

"Bleh! I need food!" I whined to the group. Del had joined us sitting on the bleachers after the song was over. Now we can all talk. "Already? We're only so far into the game." Anna complained at my loudness. "Del! Food! Now!" I ordered her. "Hey, no manners. No food." I leaned forward and hugged her awkwardly. "Please Del-Chan?" Using a fake cute tone I begged. She sighed. "Oh fine..." After shrugging me off and fishing out her wallet she stood. "Come on. Show me what you want to eat."

"Yay! Del's paying for my food!" My fist pumped in the air. "Coming." I calmed down. Heather was laughing loudly. "That was great Camilla!" She almost fell off the bleachers. Kotaro laughed at her silliness. I followed Del.

"So where's Autumn? I thought she was coming too." She shook her head. "I'm not sure. Last time I saw her she left me at my house then went back home." I snickered. "You left her and Zelman alone..." Del choked on her own air. "Uh...what are you getting at Camilla?" I stumbled like a drunk from my laughter. "They could be doing 'things' right now." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Del with a derp face. Del laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Things like Autumn hitting him upside the head for every word that comes out of his mouth and him irritating her." She held her stomach from laughter. "Oh, my diaphragm hurts...anyways, you know if Autumn heard you say that she'd murder you. Right?" We both then filled he air with roaring laughter. I do wonder what she's up to right now though. How could she forget that we have a football game today?...

* * *

Autumn's POV

So far my night's been filled with weirdness. Though the one thing that bugs me is that I feel like I've forgotten something, but I can't remember what it was...

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to this one place called New China. It's not the best, but we still can eat ramen. And sushi~." I sighed in happiness thinking about sushi. It must've been my favorite dish of all time. We weren't far from it. Only a few minutes. I sighed. "Anyways.." The silence came to haunt me. Placing my ear buds in my ears I pressed play on my music. "Hey." I stopped at the sound of Zelman's voice. "I told you to leave those out earlier. Didn't I? We had a deal." He taunted. "Tch..." I took out my ear buds and put my MP3 back in my pocket.

"We're here." I gestured my hand to the large building. "Let's go eat." Zelman shook his head then walked forward.

Inside the building looked extravagant. This was pretty nice for Arkansas.

"Two for tonight miss?" A Chinese waitress asked me. "Yes mam." I bowed my head as we both smiled. Zelman just stood with his hands in his pockets. _Rude as usual..._ "Booth or table?"

"Booth please." I smiled. "This way please." She led us to a booth and sat our silverware down at the booth. "For your drink?"

"Coke." We both said simultaneously. I just glared at him. Just about everything he said for some reason annoyed me..."I'll bring your drinks over in just a moment." She bowed and walked away. "Thank you." I turned to Zelman. "And now we grab a plate and get food. Zelman stood and followed me. "The plates are right there. Just grab one and put some food on it. Then go back to the booth and you can eat." He nodded his head and walked off with the plate. "Irritating..." I took my plate and went straight for the sushi. Filling it with sushi I skipped happily back to the table. Zelman was already there.

"That's...a lot of ramen..." I looked at his full plate. "I like ramen. And that's a lot of sushi." I glanced back at my plate. "I like sushi." Picking up my chopsticks I began to devour my food. Zelman looked at me as if I was some odd alien. "What?" I asked setting down my chopsticks. "You seem to eat a lot more than expected..." His attention was returned to his ramen. "And you eat ramen unexpectedly. So many odd things have happened." I took a drink of my coke. "Yes. Many..." He grabbed his glass and took a sip.

"Is the meal going well?" The same waitress came to ask from earlier. "Yes it is. Thank you very much." I smiled politely. "You're welcome miss. I do hope you two enjoy eating here on your date." She bowed and walked aw-_WHAT! _I jerked my head to face her direction. "Miss, you've got it all wrong!" I tried to call back to her. "This is just perfect..." I pouted with my head down. "Now people think we're out on a date or something...this sucks." The back of my skull hit the back of the booth. "Ow.." I said wearily. "So? It's not a big deal. Just ignore it. " He continued to fork at his food. "I don't want to hear this from you of all people..." I sighed heavily.

My plate emptied and the waitress came back with our fortune cookies.

"Oh, by the way miss." I caught her attention. "Yes?"

"We're not on a date. We're just family is all." My nervous laugh came across. She glanced from Zelman to me and back. "Family huh? Siblings perhaps?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Yes. You're exactly right." She seemed to not believe me. Okay, so maybe it was a long shot saying we were siblings since he has crimson hair while mine is blond. He also has red eyes while mine are blue and green. So I can understand her not believing me, but it's still some sort of excuse. "That's very nice. It's good to see family getting along so well nowadays. Here's your check miss." She sat the check on the table. "Thank you." I nodded my head as she left.

"I don't think she believed me."

"No. She didn't."

I groaned. "My life sucks..." I grabbed a fortune cookie and cracked it open to slip out a piece of paper.

"_'Look past others faults. The ones you see are only your own. Beyond the fault of one may lay a great love unseen.'_ That's what the paper says. Makes no sense though." I stuffed the paper in my jeans pocket. "Yours?"

Zelman took the shell and broke it lightly. He read aloud, "_'Encounters are your friend. The people you meet may help you on the road of life.'_ There." He sat it down and chuckled. "The road of life, huh? Just how long is that road I wonder..."

"What nonsense are you saying over there?" I inquired. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." He raised from his seat. "Are we leaving now?"

"Oh, yeah." I got up. "Lets go pay."

At the desk I fetched a 20 and a 10 from my wallet. "So should we go back home now? Mom should be home by the time we get there after walking."

"I doubt that. If she doesn't get home until late then we still have a good hour or two." I slumped my shoulders. "So what do we do now?" My attention went to the desk. "Thank you very much for coming."

"Thank you too. The food was great." I turned to leave. "Maybe we could go shopping. You still need a school bag."

"Sure. I don't care really at all." I smiled for the first time towards him during the night. "Alright."

* * *

Unknown POV

"Ah~. I see something interesting..." My voiced chimed through my lips.

"Maybe I should go catch it. Or maybe I should leave it to keep interest. Although, I don't think I can stand back here and let this one go. Oh what to do?" A piercing glance shot through my golden eyes.

"Well the answer is simple. I should go. Right? Heheh..." A laugh escaped me as my hand held the hair over my right eye.

"Simple answer? So simple indeed..."

"What are you blabbering about now?" My partner's voice ringed through my head. I gave a small laugh. "I just saw something interesting is all." I gained a glare. "Not tonight. We've got something more important to do. You'll be excited."

"Oh really? And just why is that?" I saw her green eyes in the darkness.

"Because we have a different prey. Someone of much higher power. Much obvious to that." My lips curled up in a sadistic grin. "That's great and all, though I really am tired of listening to your choices. Can't I just go this once?"

"No. If I let you off this once then you'll only try again. That would create Hell for me to put up with. Now leave whatever it is be." I smirked. "You're acting just as usual."

"Of course I am. What would've caused a change in my ways now? Hm?" Cackling came from my throat. "You really need to be more open minded though. I just want some fun is all. Please? I'll repay you with a meal. You won't have to pay or anything. Just this once is all I ask."

"No. You can't bribe me with food. In fact, no bribing in general. Now let's go before she wakes up. Her sleep is a great advantage to us. Especially with what a weakling you are."

"Oh, come now." My hands were placed in my pockets. "You don't mean that. Besides, you know I'm stronger than you."

"However strong you are is no matter at this moment in time. Let us go. Our soon to be victim is waiting..."

* * *

Jiro's POV

The movie ended as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Grabbing my cart, broom, and dust pan I began the job. My reason for being here.

Cleaning the theater.

My job took skill. Only people with eyes of a hawk could accomplish this task. Or at least that's what the person giving me the job claimed. Did I believe a word of it?

No.

This job, in plain and simple terms, is picking up trash that people are too lazy to clean themselves. You don't need some 'hawks eye.' You just need patience and a broom. Possibly a mop.

Only did I arrive here a few hours ago, so this is my first time cleaning this place. It's awfully dreadful to say the least. My nose curls at the scent. I can't believe I'm stuck working here. Besides that, I'm having to work under a false name. Tom. Of all names. Tom. Though it was the first ordinary one to come to mind.

Besides that, I'm a actor working as a cleaning boy for a theater. I mean, I know it was just one film, but it was a series. I shouldn't have to resort to this.

_Oh well Jiro, stop complaining. Your staying at someone's house for free. The least you could do is work to help with money. Be a gentleman! _I encouraged myself.

I felt bad having to stay with Del's family in the Lawliet home. They weren't even going to make me work or anything. I felt so guilty about living off their pay, that I decided to get a job. This way they won't have to pay for anything of mine. I may even be able to help them with anything they need.

I thought to myself, _That's right. I must be nice to them in every way I can. It's only right._ I then began to scrub the floors with great joy.

* * *

Anna's POV

"So tired..." I whined.

After minutes passed I saw Del and Camilla making their way back over. "That took long enough. So what did you guys get?"

"CANDY!" Camilla gave a terrifying grin. It was the large grin she always gives when she's hyper. In other words, not a good thing.

"I just got a blue slush..." Del trailed off, eating her slush. I sighed. "The question is, do you come here for the band or the blue slush?"

"Blue slush." She said plainly. "The band too, but this is the only place I can get _really_ good slushes." Her eyes widened when she said 'really.' I found it funny. "So Camilla, I've got a quick question." She looked up at me with wide sugar crazy eyes. "Um..where's Cassandra? I thought she didn't have work to do." Her face calmed down.

"She doesn't. I think she's just sleeping and being lazy. What about you Del? Where's Jiro?" Del chuckled. "Working." Everyone stopped. "Where?" Kotaro jumped up. "I bet I know!" Del laughed again. "Yeah, he's at a movie theater right now." We all looked confused. "Okay, maybe it would make more sense if I told you he was working as one of the clean up guys." All of us just then erupted in laughter. "So which theater is it?"

"The dollar theater down town. The one that has the nightly showing of Twilight." She laughed even harder.

"Come on. Twilight isn't that bad." I said. "Still, man I feel sorry for him. Also one other thing. We have to go buy him a new hat and trench coat soon."

"Huh?"

"He couldn't find the hat and trench coat that I hid, so I got the trench coat and I trashed the hat. Now we have to go buy him new ones. Of course I didn't really trash the hat. I just wont let him wear it around people because it looks ridiculous." I nodded.

"Speaking of people, where's Autumn? She said she would be here yesterday." Camilla stopped eating her candy for a moment. "She's with Zelman. Who knows whats going on." I wanted to hit her head. "Camilla! That's not even funny. Now I'm worried...we should call." Heather shook her hand. "They'll be fine. It's not like Autumn's irresponsible." We all paused and looked at Heather with a blank stare. "Okay, not that kind of irresponsible anyways. But if you really want to call her, go ahead."

Del flipped out her phone. "Here we go. Speaker?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. She better pick up." Del dialed on her phone. It began to ring. Most of us payed no attention, but I was paying full attention. I tend to over react a lot. So I was really worried. Of course, there's probably nothing to worry about. Right? Well, as long as she picks up we'll know everything's fine-"She's not picking up."

I paused.

"She...WHAT!" I snatched her phone away and dialed the number again. **"Your call can not be completed at this time. Please try again la-"** I hung up and tried again. The answering machine went off again. Each time I called there was no answer. "My God! I'm going to have a heart attack if she doesn't answer!"

"Anna! Calm." Heather said. "Just calm down. It's probably dead or turned off." I took a deep breath. "Yeah...maybe you're right. So how's the game going?"

"Do you actually think we've been paying attention?" Del asked. "Not really. No."

* * *

Cassa's POV

I let my head fall against the pillows. "This place is so boring. Isn't there anything to do around here other than sleep?" Turning over and over again I almost fell off the bed. "This is really irritating. I wish Zaza was here. Maybe I could draw on his face then or something..." In my head I started to plan what I would do to Zaza once I saw him again.

Soon a sound outside interrupted my thoughts.

"Who dares to interrupt my planning of what I'll do to my brother? I'm already irritated..." Standing from my spot I went to go check out the the curtain I saw...nothing. Though just as I was turning, a flash of gold ran past the window. This time, I opened the window to see. "Whoever is out there better get out of here!" Once I slammed the window shut I went back to rest on the mattress. "Whatever that was just put me in a even worse foul mood. I do not like Arkansas..."

"I'm home!" I could hear a girl call. It was _her._ My little helper for a place to live.

I could hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in." Camilla, the girl taking care of me, came through the door. "Hello Mrs. Warlock. How are you doing today?" She smiled sweetly. She reminded me of Alice in that way. "I'm fine. Though I could use something to eat." I stayed seated. "What would you like to eat then?"

"I'm not sure. Anything really. Just make sure it has nice, sweet taste." I licked my lips. "Sure thing." She left the room.

Cuddling with one of the pillows I waited.

_Camilla was really a pretty little thing. I wonder how her blood tastes. It must be delectable._ I smirked._ I wonder if I'll ever get a taste?_ Of course her blood isn't the only thing that I'm interested in. Those golden eyes of hers_...something is odd about them. I can't wait to find out what..._A knock at the door came once again.

"You don't have to knock every time you want in. You can come in." She came through the door. "Thank you. And, here's your food." She offered me a plate with a red and white pastry on it. "What's that?" I pointed. "It's Red Velvet Cake. It tastes really good and sweet. The white is icing. I do hope you like it. I made it myself." She sat the plate beside me. "Hm...it looks tasty enough. Not as tasty as you though."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Just rambling to myself." Picking up the fork I dove into the red velvet. It tasted sweet in my mouth. Not as good as blood, though still fits my appetite. "This tastes alright. You can go if you want to now." Glancing up at her I saw her staring at me. Rather than me, more like my mouth.

"Is there a problem?" She shook her head. "No, it's just...your teeth...they look very...sharp." I choked on a piece of cake. "Are you okay?" She came and patted me on the back. "Yes. I'm fine." I held up one hand while the other was on my collar bone in a fist. "Alright then. Well , I'll be leaving if that's all you need. Bye." She waved to go out the door. Just before she made it out the door she turned and her face looked rather...stupid. As if she meant it to. She was then gone and I could hear her chuckle outside the door.

Once finishing my cake I decided to get some more sleep. Though you know...

I glared towards the window. "I could always get myself a midnight snack..."

And with that thought I was out the window and in the town. Why not? So what if one or two people go 'mysteriously missing'? It's not my problem.

* * *

Author's note: And so I thought to myself...FINALLY! IT IS DONE!

Alright. So that took long enough to type... I figured I would have this chapter out before hand, but I ended up running out of ideas quickly. Speaking of, if you have any ideas for this story that you want to share with me, then please, message them to me. I might even put them in my story. Of course, I would put my appreciation in the 'Author's note' section. Aside from that, now for my annual, weird, narrator questioning...

Go team! Or at least that's what would be said if it wasn't for the absence of an annual band watcher. Autumn and Zelman were stuck outside and ended up being mistaken for a couple. Camilla came with 'odd' ideas of what the two could be doing. Anna's worried. Though worried she may want to be. Who are these two strange people that spoke of a 'prey' they had to catch? And who, or what, was the 'interesting' thing the unknown person saw? And just what was outside Cassa's window? And what is Cassa going to do in the town? Will Zelman and Autumn find Cassa there? Maybe Jiro? Or will she go unoticed? Find these answers (Or at least most of them) in the next chapter of **'Fire Really Does Burn.'**

Love your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	11. Cats and Dogs will always fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Blood Brothers characters or story. I only own Del, Heather, Autumn, Anna, Camilla, Alex, and Sydney and any others shown that are not in the anime or manga.

* * *

Heather's POV

Alright, so we still have not seen or heard from Autumn since last night. Del dropped by the house and said it was locked still and more than likely empty since no one answered. Obviously something happened. She didn't even answer my e-mails. I bet something is going down, and I'm going to find out what no matter what Autumn says. Besides that, apparently Zelman will tell if she won't. So today is my day.

After jumping out of bed, literally, and failing miserably by tripping on a pencil, I was up and ready to start my day. First by getting dressed.

Afterwards I was able to skip my way through the hall and into the kitchen. Neatly I prepared my breakfast and even my brother's and father's. Now I don't understand why I was in such a good mood, but it felt nice.

As each of the lazy bones came inside the dining room I sat their plates in front of them. They both looked like they just saw a ghost.

"H-Heather?" My brother stuttered. "Yes?" I spoke cheerily. "You...did you fix breakfast? You cooked?" I glared. "I cook all the time, moron."

"But you even made food for us. That's what I mean. You made food...for us." I sighed. "Look, if you don't want it-" I picked up the plate of triple stacked pancakes with syrup and butter that sat in front of my younger brother. "-Wait! No! I'll eat it!" He took it back. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, rawr to you too."

Once I finished, I cleaned off my plate and was off to the bathroom.

Sorry to disappoint all you bathroom perverts out there, but this story is not rated for nudity.

So I brushed my teeth and hair. After finding my red hair to be shining and teeth clean of syrup, I was off again. This time to my room.

Inside I kicked away covers and threw papers aside. After which I remembered my guest.

Mimiko yawned as one of the papers landed on her stomach. Her arms stretched out.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." I responded with a smile and quickly pulled my stuff together, snatching the paper away from her reach. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Sprigs were sticking up left and right.

"Well I have to go now. There are pancakes sitting on the table in the dining room. I made them myself, so I hope you like them."

"Really? That's great." Her eyes sparkled. I was caught a bit off guard. "I'm glad. Thank you." She smiled widely.

You know, that's odd behavior for someone who is so famous. I would figure she's used to large breakfasts and banquets. Maybe she's just being polite? Aside from that, I smiled back. "You're welcome." Then I hefted my falling-apart-bag onto my shoulder. It's weight almost pulled me over.

I then raced my way to the door. As I did so I glanced over at the grandfather clock. It's hands pointed to show that it was six o'clock on the dot. Not a minute before or past. Now to start my questions...

* * *

Zelman's POV

Slowly but surely I rose from the bed. My hair was a mess as usual. After pushing back the bangs from my face, they landed right back in place. Lifting from my bed and onto the floor I walked around the room. Every inch was something different. Colors clashed with each other in a war on the walls, as well as the ceiling. Empty shelves were everywhere except where I placed a few of my own things, which is next to none. Then there was one spot that I would just stare at all night, wondering what happened.

In the wall beside my bed, was what looked like scratches left behind from a large cat, though the wall was indented. Something was weird about it, so I wonder what exactly happened to cause it.

Moving from the walls to the closet, I dragged out my usual clothes, for the fact that I have plenty pairs of the same outfit.

Straight from the closet I walked to my bed again. After sitting my clothes down, I pulled off my white shirt. Strands of red hair attached themselves to it.

Not far away from me was a green hamper that I was supposed to use to leave my laundry in, so I simply threw it in.

Then, for some reason or another, I noticed the skin of my torso start to burn. A blistering heat broke in through the window. Sun shown brightly outside, began to reflect on my pale skin. Quickly I shut the blinds. So far I had been lucky enough for the sun to be hiding behind rather large clouds. Undeniably enough, today was different.

After getting dressed, I left into the halls.

Right across from my room was Autumn's, the daughter of the owner of the house, Diane Thomason. Both being female, as a majority of this street is. Both humans. Not only that, but both of them are very different. Yet everyone on this street is oblivious to what each of us truly are.

_Vampires..._

* * *

Del's POV

Zelman, Autumn, and I all walked down the street. This morning wasn't half as eventful as yesterday's. Barely a word was spoken between us. I guess nothing happened, or else Autumn would've been more reserved. So this is just plain boring. I want something to happen...

Soon, we came up to Heather's home. Then the carrot top stomped towards us and slammed her hands down on Autumn's shoulders. "What happened last night?" She exclaimed. Autumn had one of the most surprised looks I have seen all week.

"What?"

"Where were you? You didn't answer your phone or anything!" Her voice cracked as she continued. Sure enough, Anna and her side of the street started to come towards us. "I was out and my phone was dead..." Autumn sounded as if she was going to die under the pressure.

I ask for something to happen, and so it does.

"Not only that, but no one was home! Where did you all go?" Autumn looked down in shame. "Well...I forgot my keys in the house...so we ended up going out into town to eat since mom works so late sometimes, like last night..."

"So you were out alone!" And so protective Heather made her appearance. "No. I was with Zelman here." Autumn gestured towards the red head.

"That's not any better! Where were you two!" Heather continued to rant. "Guys, lets go." Anna whined. "Where?" Heather continued to practically kill my ear drums.

"Out. We ate and went to the store. Is that a big deal? What are you, my mother?" Autumn started to lose her temper.

Heather let out a tremendous sigh in irritation. "What if I am?"

And so the war of the wits began.

-~.-~.-~.-~.~-.~-.~-.~-

After minutes of listening to this go on, Camilla stepped in.

"Alright, you two shut up and come on, or you will face my wrath." A ridiculous expression was on her face as she tilted up her head. Both of the girls looked at her with harsh glares. I then realized that if I planned on going to school that day, no matter how much I didn't want to, I would have to go in myself.

"Hell no." Both responded. Within that second, Camilla smacked both of them...on the rear...

Autumn and Heather yipped and their faces turned red. Zelman laughed while the rest of us sighed. "Camilla!" Heather yelled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I know dogs and cats fight a lot, but can you save the war of the races for after school or anytime that isn't before?" I walked up. Heather sighed while Autumn looked away. Both were angry now.

-~.-~.-~.-~.~-.~-.~-.~-

At school, first period had come and gone without incident. Everything was fine. We made it to class and didn't get into an untimely brawl. Though friction was now placed between the two. This being usual.

* * *

Alex's POV

Our third period, Art, was quiet for the most part. Each of us worked on our scratch boards in peace.

Now that was just annoying.

Peace? In our group? You have to be joking. There's never quiet unless something is wrong. I started to walked around behind the others to see what they were drawing on their scratch boards.

Heather had an angel biting an apple on hers, while Del's was a cross with zentangle designs around it. Anna's was a flower and hand. Zelman was just sort of picking at his, I doubt he knows what he's doing. Though it's starting to look like a building. Camilla was working on a girl with a breaking helmet. It was amazing. And Autumn's was a character with knifes and sadistic grin. Mine was a bleeding rose. Though each of the pictures were kind of morbid in some way. I needed to find a way to cheer them up. An idea came to mind.

I ran around behind them and got them talking to me. Then, I brought them all into one conversation.

"Wait, if vampires cant go in sunlight, then why are you around Del?" Everyone laughed as Del sighed. "Seriously guys? How many times do I have to say, I'm not a vampire."

"You keep telling yourself that 'Vampy'." Heather joked as the rest of them laughed. "Aw, come on. Vampires aren't all that bad." Zelman commented. "Besides, one could be in this very room." I chuckled with everyone else. Zelman was funnier than we thought he could be. "Man, I wish." Autumn said. "Amen." Del agreed. Camilla was too busy talking to Meg and Day to really notice.

Zelman smirked. "You may just be that lucky." Anna giggled. "Well we do have a vampire with us. Don't we, Zelman?" Anna's comment was directed at him and everyone laughed and nodded. Zelman looked nervous. I wonder why...

Soon, Mrs. K came over to us. "The only vampire that you'll know is the one that sucks up your grades if you all don't quiet it down." We nodded. "Yes, Mrs. K." She then walked around the room more. She always ends up telling us to, but never actually backs up her threats. She may be a teacher, but she isn't a bad one.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is pathetically short. It was hard coming up with stuff to put in it and I've been busy. So I'm really sorry to all you guys out there reading. I promise that I'll get better though. ^^ Thank you for sticking with me and reading. Love you guys. ^^ I promise to work harder!

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	12. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

_Fire Really Does Burn_ - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is _As the Hands of Time Turn, _a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
